1000
by mr.rubbish
Summary: 24" meets "PSO" as done by the producers of "Airplane"......
1. Prologue : Just Another Day At The

  
"24" meets "PSO" as done by the producers of "Airplane"......  
44 Characters, 22 Chapters, 1000 Beats...  


  
  
Starring:  
  
** BOC** courtesy of _BOC_  
** Anti-Tank, Garanz Mk 2** courtesy of _Garanz2_  
** Ardo 'Logical2u' Melnikov** courtesy of _Logical2u_  
** Torikkusuta, Zi'Zuku** courtesy of _-Z_  
** Toldos, Solstis** courtesy of _Solstis_  
** K. Escher** courtesy of _Kadou_  
** Hugh** courtesy of _KaFKa_  
** Vigore Harl, Sunny Urchin** courtesy of _KodiaX987_  
** Samuel Laffete** courtesy of _Sagasu_  
** Zenja Ryfaran Tygara, Ceseno Vraan, Voshay Marrik** courtesy of _WraithVerge_  
** Sollah, Zonky** courtesy of _Zzzzzz_  
** Nisshoku** courtesy of _-Nisshoku-_  
** Cosmo, Sunblast** courtesy of _Sunblast_  
** Jill** courtesy of _FOAtHeart_  
** Aerin, Yum Kaax** courtesy of _LadyRedComet_  
** Wolf Nasca** courtesy of _LoneWolfNasca_  
** Hikara** courtesy of _Hikara_  
** K'Tani** courtesy of _Tani_  
** Ame, Kori, Kaseifu** courtesy of _WhiteKnight_  
** Ult, Bernie, Elenor, Dr. Montague, Kireek, Irene, Principal Tyrell, Major Leo Crysalis, Mome** courtesy of _Sonic Team_  
** Marla Decker, Captain Fred Crysalis, Girder, Mr. Henderson, Carla Decker** courtesy of _mrrubbish_  
  
**Notes:**  
Each chapter of the story is set over 50 Beats of time. This translates as 1 hour 11 minutes in 'earth' time to emulate the TV show "24" where each episode represented 1 hour of a day.  
  
The more astute readers will notice chronological inconsistencies. Since I'm not getting paid to write this, I don't think it'll matter.  
  
The people in the list above may notice that some of the characters depicted in the story maybe acting out of character. This is partly due to my Writer's Apathy striking me down and reducing my abilities somewhat and the fact that certain people didn't provide sufficient material to work with. If something is screwed up, it's probably your fault! ;)  
  
I can say with complete honesty that this will be one of the best fan-fics you will ever read.  
  


**----- Prologue : Just Another Day At The Office... -----**

  
  
_They say a lot can happen in just one day. They say a lot of things. But I don't listen to 'They'... Er... 'Them'. Since Pioneer Two arrived into orbit and all the colonists of Pioneer One vanished it's been pretty boring here. Except for the monsters. And the Black Paper incident. And the discovery of secret research facilities and ancient Ruins. Like I said, pretty boring. And why aren't the general public allowed to set foot on Ragol yet? It's not like a monstrous soul-sucking evil lives below its surface or anything.  
  
Sometimes I wish something would just happen. They also say be careful what you wish for...  
  
I think 'They' should go and screw themselves..._  
  



	2. The Witching Hour

**----- Chapter 1 : The Witching Hour -----**

  
  
_Darkness is all around me, endless, cold, it pervades my very being. I was lied to by those I thought I could trust. I wanted freedom but instead have been imprisoned. This not the way things should be. But I am not alone, for there are others here. The first is like me, observing, watching my every move and reaction. The second is not like me or anything I have ever known. It also tried to deceive me. I thought we wanted the same thing, freedom, but it wants more than that. It is waiting and it is hungry.... Always hungry..._  
  
-----  
  
_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring!_  
  
The door to the apartment slid open silently, well it opened with a 'whoosh' sound but no one would have heard it over the continuous ringing from the doorbell. The blond man emerged disorientated from the darkened room and stood in the doorway rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Wha?" Was all he could muster.  
  
"Get dressed. We've got work to do." Said a female voice.  
  
Dropping his hand from his face he found a RAmarl standing in front of him. She was dressed in the typical green-grey cameo uniform that was the current fashion, her blond hair spilling down one side of her head beneath an oh-so-familiar blue beret. On the beret, mounted like some proud jewel, was a shining metal badge.  
  
"Oh it's you... Come back in about three hundred Beats..." He mumbled, turning around to head back into his apartment.  
  
The woman jabbed the doorbell button with a finger, grinning evilly as she did so. The man cringed and faced her again.  
  
"Marla Decker, you do that one more time and the Light so help me I'll... I'll..."  
  
"You'll what?" She said smiling. "You're not exactly dressed to kill..." She indicated his RAcast-chibi emblem pyjamas with a casual wave of her hand.  
  
"Hey! These were a gift... From you I might add. Fine. You win. Again. Give me two Beats to change..." He said disappearing into the apartment. "... And you tell anyone about the pyjamas and they'll never find your body!"  
  
"Hmph. I preferred you without them." Said Marla to no one in particular.  
  



	3. Robot Rebellion

**----- Chapter 2 : Robot Rebellion -----**

  
  
Now dressed in his more acceptable blue and white armour, Bernie eyed Marla nervously as she performed her doorbell trick on another apartment. The reason for his nervousness was because he knew the occupant a lot better than she did. As if to answer his fears, the door was practically flung open as a huge, black, rusty, dented, scratched, dinging, bashed, crashed and smashed RAcast lunged forward and grabbed him by the throat. The android lifted Bernie up and brought him up to his eyelight, which flared a brilliant blue.  
  
"PLEASE stop doing that." Said the android giving the impression he was speaking through gritted teeth.  
  
"Not... Me... Her..." Said Bernie with whatever oxygen could squeeze through his windpipe.  
  
"Oh." Said BOC dropping the RAmar onto the floor.  
  
"BOC. I'm calling you up for duty." Said Marla in what she believed was a commanding tone.  
  
"Nope, sorry, can't, busy. But thanks for dropping by!" Said BOC backing out of the hallway.  
  
"I find it a little hard to believe..." Said Bernie rubbing his neck as the feeling in his head returned. "... That an android would be busy at this time of night, eh Box?"  
  
BOC's eyelight flared once more and he leaned towards the two humans.  
  
"If you must know... I've got... 'Company'."  
  
"Really?" Said Marla and Bernie in unison.  
  
They both tried to peer around the metal behemoth to see who he was talking about but he obscured their view with his arms, pausing at the sound of a female voice from behind.  
  
"BOC? Are you coming back? I'm getting lonely here."  
  
"Be right there. Just a couple of humans to deal with." BOC replied.  
  
"Then just kill them and be done with it, the oil is starting to cool." Said the voice.  
  
"Uh, I'd like to, but someone might notice."  
  
"Okay, then I'll do it..." Said the voice walking towards them.  
  
BOC awkwardly twisted in the doorway to reveal a white HUcaseal with red legs and black arms. As she slinked towards them she activated a pair of daggers.  
  
"That's not necessary Anti-Tank. They were just leaving."  
  
Anti-Tank was clearly disappointed with that news and vanished once more out of sight.  
  
"Anti-Tank?" Said Marla rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "I've heard that name before..."  
  
"So have I. Isn't she evil?" Asked Bernie.  
  
"Maybe. But I thought I might try converting her. You know, to the light side of the force." Said BOC.  
  
"But what about your duty?" Protested Marla.  
  
"Give me... Fifty Beats..."  
  
"BOC! Don't keep me waiting!" Shouted Anti-Tank.  
  
"Mmmm, better make it one hundred. It was nice to see you fleshies again." With that BOC closed the door firmly in their faces.  
  



	4. The Doctor Is In!

**----- Chapter 3 : The Doctor Is In... Sane! -----**

  
  
"Okay, I've been awake for about..." Bernie glanced at his watch. "... Ooooh about thirty Beats now and you still haven't explained to me as to why. I don't like to be woken up unless it's morning, or important."  
  
"You never used to complain when I woke you up for... You know." Quipped Marla.  
  
Bernie blushed slightly. "That was... Different." He said tensely.  
  
"Oh lighten up. Besides we're here."  
  
Here was a nondescript grey-white building consisting of a single floor situated in the middle of the research block of Pioneer City. Since it was only Sixty Beats in the morning no one was around and only the lights from inside the building showed that there was any sign of life in the area at all. Marla reached for the buzzer but Bernie grabbed her hand before she could press it.  
  
"Allow me. My neck remembers what happened the last time we did this." He said pressing the button.  
  
"Yes?" Inquired a female voice.  
  
"Er..." Bernie hesitated, he had no idea why he was there.  
  
"Officers Decker and Tristane of the Hunter Criminal Investigation Unit. We're here about the incident." Interrupted Marla.  
  
The electronic lock buzzed and the door popped open slightly. Bernie pulled it open fully and motioned for Marla to enter first. They threaded their way cautiously in the half-light through the piles of junk, equipment and machine parts that littered the floor from the front door onwards. Standing at the end of where the corridor met the main workshop was a pink and white RAcaseal. When Bernie saw her he began to grin but quickly wiped the smile off his face when Marla glared at him.  
  
"The intrusion was logged at zero-zero-two Beats. Fifty-nine Beats have elapsed since your arrival. Would you care to explain?" Demanded Elenor.  
  
"I had to mobilise the HCIU, to make sure the entire department is working on this matter. You _do_ want this resolved as soon as possible right?" Asked Marla sweetly.  
  
"Follow me." Said Elenor and then changing her tone, "Hi Bernie."  
  
Bernie's reply was stifled once more by another evil look from Marla. He waited until Elenor's back was turned before whispering to Marla.  
  
"The entire department?"  
  
"Well... Sort of. You were almost the only one gullible to help me tonight."  
  
-----  
  
Following Elenor into the workshop proved to be quite difficult. With every step the pair seemed to step on something fragile or knock over another pile of junk. When they finally reached the clearing in the centre they found Elenor's owner, Doctor Montague, sitting on a low stool sobbing loudly. Elenor stroked his shoulder gently to get his attention. The newman looked at them with red-rimmed eyes.  
  
"They took my baby."  
  
"They took who?" Asked Bernie.  
  
Marla took out a battered old PDA and tapped the screen a couple of times before speaking. "Are there any alarms on the building, you know; doors, windows that sort of thing?"  
  
"There is no need for such security systems since the workshop always has either me or my master present at all times and the only thing that happens here is standard photon research." Stated Elenor coldly.  
  
"And yet perpetrators unknown were able to break in undetected and unseen and steal your sister?"  
  
"You have a sister?" Asked Bernie incredulously.  
  
"Oh that... Well... It just so happens that I was busy servicing Elenor at... The... Time..." Said Montague tailing off at the end.  
  
Several moments of awkward silence followed.  
  
"Servicing... Elenor." Repeated Bernie with a far away look in his eyes.  
  
"And you suspect that it was the work of 'RRR'?" Questioned Marla.  
  
"It's pretty obvious, they left a calling card..." Said Montague indicating the room with a wave of his hand and deflating slightly on the stool.  
  
"Wait. Rico took Elenor's sister? Why is everyone ignoring me?" Asked Bernie.  
  
Marla observed the 'RRR' crudely spray painted in two metre high red letters. "And they trashed the place huh?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Apart from the graffiti and the lock on the rear door, they left no trace that they were ever here. I don't understand why they would take Ult, both of my androids are very satisfied to be working for me..."  
  
"Would you like me to satisfy you now master?" Asked Elenor.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha!" Burst out Montague nervously, arms tucked behind his head. "Uh, don't mind her, some kind of glitch in her programming..."  
  
"I have upset you master, I should be punished!" With that Elenor turned around and bent over, pointing her rear end at him.  
  
"I think you'd better leave... I should fix this problem before it gets worse..."  
  
"Sure..." Said Marla closing Bernie's gaping mouth and dragging him back through the piles of junk towards the exit. "We'll follow up these leads and report back as soon as we have some progre-" She stopped as she collided with a green and orange wall that was not there just a moment ago.  
  
"Careful fleshies. My insurance doesn't cover collisions." Boomed the wall humourlessly.  
  
Marla gave the wall a look over. It was a rather intimidating RAcast with a still-smoking hole in its chestplate. She stepped to one side and noted the ID stencilled on its ribs as it walked by.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what's going on or will I have to steal your PDA when your back is turned?" Asked Bernie flippantly once they were back outside.  
  
"I'll let you steal my PDA later." Said Marla absent-mindedly as she typed out a BEE message. 


	5. House Of CARDs

**----- Chapter 4 : House Of C.A.R.D.s -----**

  
  
They call me... Logical, but that's not my name. It's short for LOGICAL2U... Which isn't my name either, I'm not a freaking robot you know. Ardo Melnikov is the name stitched into the tag on my underwear and it suits me just fine, but most people just called me Logical. This is fairly ironic since people also tell me I'm usually anything but. And this was one of those times. To celebrate my new 'consultancy' job with the Military I decided to get some action... And play some cards too. The scene was quiet all night until _She_ showed up.  
  
She was a smooth operator, her skin smoother still. A FOnewearl by the name of Torikkusuta, but everyone called her Torik... Because that was all they could pronounce. She walked in like she owned the joint, which she didn't, slinking purposefully towards me through the smoky air, a HUcast having expired on the next table a few Beats ago.  
  
"I hear you've got some Meseta burning a hole in your pocket." She said huskily before coughing the smoke out of her lungs.  
  
"Well, I don't normally pay for such things, but I am curious. How much do you charge?"  
  
She frowned. "No, I meant gambling. You know, with cards?"  
  
"Er... That's what I referring to..." Now I had her disorientated, I moved in for the kill. "How about... Go Fish?"  
  
She sighed quite loudly. It must have been in response to my manly manliness.  
  
"How about we play a grown-up game?"  
  
"Strip-poker?" I ventured.  
  
"Uh... No."  
  
"Some sort of variant of strip-poker?"  
  
-----  
  
The two figures jogged down the darkened city streets. One of them was panting hard like he was out of shape, the other was in shape and what a shape!  
  
"At least try and keep up." Marla called back to the huffing and puffing Bernie.  
  
"Wh... Why do... We have to run... Everywhere? Wasn't the... HCIU... Issued with... A hovercar of some kind?" Wheezed Bernie like a chimney with a 40-a-day habit.  
  
"We were, but we don't have one at the moment."  
  
"Care to tell... Me why?"  
  
"It's kind of BOC's fault..."  
  
"How so?" Gasped the RAmar.  
  
"Someone was shooting at him as usual..."  
  
"And the car?"  
  
"Well, he was in it at the time."  
  
"Oh, so it was BOC's fault then?"  
  
"Yeah and BOC's pay has been docked so much that he'll have to appear in the sequel just to remain in the red."  
  
-----  
  
I eyed my cards cautiously before glancing back to my opponent. She stuck out her tongue and smiled, head tilted to one side. I knew now that she was obviously a master of the poker face. She had reason to be confident, she had constructed herself a little fort out of the Meseta cubes she had won so far, all the other opponents folding some time ago. But this was a false confidence, one that I had built up in her through a clever series of systematic losses. Now it was time for a reversal of fortune...  
  
"I raise you... Five hundred Meseta." Torrik said as she tossed a cube onto the pile in the middle of the table and giggled.  
  
It was the kind of giggle that a man would marry a woman over, but I knew she was trouble from day one. A dame like her would break your heart in the blink of a beautifully curved eyelash and then sell the contents of your apartment the moment your back was turned. I knew this from personal experience.  
  
She had raised the stakes to price me out of the game, this told me that her hand was weak, weak just like my knees were every time she looked deeply into my eyes and smiled. It was just the weakness that I was looking for, but the cupboard was bare, all my Meseta had become her Meseta. I would have wagered the shirt off my back but I already owed that to another guy, a guy with no neck who would be very angry if I didn't give it to him later. Long story.  
  
I patted down my pockets. I was about half a Beat from an eye-twitch, but all I needed was one thing of value...  
  
"Have you seen one of these?" I said triumphantly, whipping the object from my pants.  
  
"Oh my, Logical! It's so huge! Can I touch it?" Asked Torrik.  
  
I lay it on the table for her and she caressed its length, marvelling at its hardness.  
  
"What is it?" She said breathlessly.  
  
"It's some kind of control crystal." I then lowered my voice to a whisper. "It's from the Ruins."  
  
She gave a nod of acknowledgement.  
  
"In that case, I accept it as collateral."  
  
-----  
  
"Wait... Wait! WAIT!" Shouted Bernie grinding to a halt.  
  
Marla came to a standstill and looked at the man bent over double in agony.  
  
"Where... Are we... going?"  
  
"Did I forget to tell you earlier? We're going to meet a guy about some information." She replied.  
  
"Okay... That I can accept... But tell me this... Why don't we take... a BLOODY taxi then?"  
  
"You know, that idea is so crazy, it just might work."  
  
-----  
  
Logical kept his eyes on Torrik the whole time as he laid the final card on the table.  
  
"Sinow Beat." He said quietly, a trace of a smile on his lips.  
  
When she did not move he rose slightly from his chair and reached for the money in order to pull his winnings over.  
  
"Not so fast."  
  
She methodically placed the three cards onto the table. FOnewm. Megid. Caduceus. Logical got a sinking feeling in his stomach, the kind you get just before being run over by the Rappy army of a guitar-wielding seven year old newman. As he watched her scoop up his hard-earned money several soldiers entered the bar and scanned the room before they spotted Logical and approached his table.  
  
"Sir, we're here to relieve you of the Control Crystal. Major Leo believes that he made a big mistake in trusting you to hold it at this time." Said the first soldier.  
  
"Major Leo?" Queried Logical.  
  
"Uh.. I mean Major Crysalis."  
  
"And that's my cue to get outta here. Goodnight boys!" Said Torrik winking as she blew them a kiss.  
  
The soldiers and Logical watched intently as Torrik's delectable rear disappeared into the throng of alcoholics.  
  
"Now..." Said the soldier holding out his hand. "The crystal please."  
  
"Don't worry, it's in er... Safe hands... Hers." Said Logical pointing at the far end of the bar.  
  
The soldiers all looked in the direction he had pointed to but when they had turned back Logical had mysteriously vanished.  
  



	6. The Internet Is Only Good For One Thing

**----- Chapter 5 : The Internet Is Only Good For One Thing -----**

  
  
Torrik jogged through the back streets. She had caught snatches of the soldier's conversation with Logical and knew they wanted the crystal back. Well the only way that would happen would be if they could beat her in a round of cards... Assuming they could cheat better than her of course.  
  
It was while she was casting a glance over her shoulder that she collided with someone. That someone was a skinny FOnewm in a teal-coloured costume who almost dropped the wooden cane he was carrying in surprise.  
  
"Hello! My name's Toldos and I'm not dead." He said cheerfully.  
  
Torrik looked him up and down.  
  
"I can see that, but I'm a little busy escaping to be exchanging pleasantries."  
  
"Perhaps I can help yooooooo-" He said as Torrik grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction she had been running.  
  
-----  
  
"So where are we now?" Bernie asked Marla as they stood in the dirty hallway of a run down apartment block.  
  
"This is the source... My contact for information worth knowing. His name is Escher and apparently he's very special." Replied Marla as she jabbed the doorbell a few times for good measure.  
  
Bernie grabbed her hand and restrained it.  
  
"Your enthusiasm is going to get me killed one day."  
  
The intercom by the door crackled to life and a brief squeak came from it. The pair looked at each other and shrugged. Marla pulled her hand free and pressed the button once more. Another squeak. After repeating this a couple more times, the door swung open of its own accord, allowing the RAngers to step inside.  
  
The room was of an average size but banks of computer servers and equipment occupied half of it, filling one side completely. A row of monitors formed a curved wall around a swivelling chair of the kind that would make a Secret Agent movie villain jealous. The chair rotated to reveal its occupant, a tall lean man with several wires jacked into his head. He spoke.  
  
"SqueakSqueakSqueakSqueak."  
  
"Uh... Maybe you should cut down on the helium?" Suggested Bernie.  
  
Escher held up his hand to indicate them to wait and closed his eyes to concentrate. There was a gentle hum and then he opened them again.  
  
"I use a technique to accelerate my processes. Sometimes I forget to switch it off before talking to people." He explained. "Now, you are?"  
  
"Marla Decker and Bernie Tristane of the HCIU. I sent you a message earlier about getting information on the RRR?"  
  
"Ah yes. And my payment?"  
  
Marla rummaged through several of her pockets before pulling out a data disk and handing it to Escher.  
  
"Half now, half when you deliver. As per our agreement."  
  
Bernie looked at Marla.  
  
"Photos."  
  
Bernie raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Of me."  
  
He raised the other eyebrow.  
  
"In my underwear."  
  
"Can I-"  
  
"NO." She said firmly.  
  
"You may leave now." Escher said dismissing them with a casual wave of his hand. "When I find anything I will contact you."  
  
"So how come you have that sort of thing on your person anyway?" Bernie asked her as they exited from Escher's apartment.  
  
"'Cause it's very useful. I find that it works better than money sometimes."  
  
-----  
  
The soldiers spread out to form a wall. Toldos bravely stood in front of Torrik, while she bravely pressed herself against his back.  
  
"There's no escape." Said the captain.  
  
"You'd better run for it, I'll delay them for as long as I can." Toldos whispered quietly to FOnewearl while trying not to think about the soft bits being squashed up against him.  
  
Torrik looked into his eyes and knew he was serious.  
  
"Just remember..." He called out to her. "I'm Toldos and I'm not dead!"  
  
The soldiers watched as Torrik disappeared at the end of the alley.  
  
"Not for long." Snarled the Captain.  
  
-----  
  
"So what happens now?" Asked Bernie.  
  
"We head back to the crime scene and look for clues."  
  
"What?! Shouldn't we have done that while we were there earlier?"  
  
"Well I kinda forgot in all the excitement, but as a consolation, I'll let you ogle my firm butt as we're running, okay?"  
  
"Some consolation..." Said Bernie to himself. "I do that anyway."  
  



	7. Hidden Clue, Crouching RAmarl

**----- Chapter 6 : Hidden Clue, Crouching RAmarl -----**

  
  
"The lock to this door is broken!" Said Marla triumphantly as she stood up.  
  
Bernie could hardly stifle his yawn of excitement as he leaned up against the side of Doctor Montague's workshop.  
  
"Yeah, we know that, they had to, to get in."  
  
"But it was broken and _then_ the door was opened."  
  
Bernie gave Marla the same look he always gave her when she made no sense. If he did the look any more often today his face might freeze that way permanently.  
  
"Well at least _look_ for clues instead of standing there looking pretty." She said.  
  
"Okay. How about that blood trail over there."  
  
"What blood trail?"  
  
"The blood trail over there that we couldn't see because it was too damn early in the morning."  
  
Marla crouched by the dried blood trail now made visible by dawn's early light. It led past the door and off into the distance.  
  
"Hmmm, we may have a witness..." She ran a hand over the stains. "... And by the state of the drying, they were here at the time of the theft... Er... kidnapping."  
  
She rose to her feet.  
  
"Follow that blood trail!" She commanded and ran off.  
  
Bernie sighed as loudly as he could but it was no good, she was already out of earshot.  
  
-----  
  
"Make this quick, the sun's coming up." Said the dark-grey cloaked HUnewm tersely as he glanced up and down the shadowy alley like he was expecting trouble.  
  
"You're not some kind of vampire are you?" Said the orange and green RAcast taking a step back and covering its neck with its hands.  
  
"No. I prefer the cover of darkness and in about thirty Beats there won't be any left." The newman replied.  
  
"Ah." Said the RAcast relaxing. "Here is the data on your target, plus specifics of the mission. Our agent had to do a lot of... _Persuading_ in order to get this, so don't screw up. You will only get one chance. For this mission your codename will be... Hugh."  
  
"Shouldn't I have a code name that isn't actually my name?"  
  
"No, I feel it is easier to remember this way."  
  
"Well, if I'm called Hugh, what do I call you?"  
  
"You don't." Said the RAcast walking away.  
  
Hugh opened the envelope and tipped the contents into his palm. There were a couple of data disks, some building plans and a photo of Principal Tyrell.  
  
-----  
  
The trail of dried blood led away from the research district and wove its way around the Guild quarter of the city stopping off at a couple of bars before making its way (with an even more pronounced weaving) to the Hunter residential blocks. The trail _insisted_ on taking the stairs and not the lifts for twenty floors. By the time they reached the door the blood had led to they were both exhausted. Marla's finger hovered over the doorbell and she looked to Bernie.  
  
"Press... It...." He gasped." I'm too tired... Too care."  
  
Despite doing her thing for two whole Beats, no one answered the door.  
  
"Maybe the owner of the blood is dead? I mean, they did leave most of it behind on the way here."  
  
"Great!" Exclaimed Marla unsheathing her Varista. "I get to break down some doors!"  
  
She stood firm and thrust her foot out at the door just at the moment that it was pulled open with some speed. Before she could stop her foot, it connected with a groin. The owner of the groin crumpled to the ground allowing them the opportunity to examine him.  
  
He was a newman with bright red hair spiked up. His armour and the bandages that covered the majority of his body reflected his hair's colour scheme with black armour patches to break up the monotone. Once he recovered somewhat, Marla extended a hand and helped back to his feet.  
  
"Sorry about that whole foot to the groin thing. I was trying to kick the door down." She said apologetically.  
  
"Don't worry about it." The man said through gritted teeth. "It happens to me more often than you think."  
  
"People kicking you in the nuts?" Asked Bernie.  
  
"No, people kicking my door in. Now what do you want?"  
  
"Two questions. What's your name and does that blood belong to you?" Queried Marla.  
  
"Vigore Harl and yes. Thanks for stopping by..." Said Vigore attempting to close the door on them.  
  
"Not so fast!" Said Marla jamming the door with her foot. "What's with the blood? Shouldn't you be dead? Were you in the vicinity of Doctor Montague's lab between the time of nine-seventy and oh-oh-oh Beats? And did you see or hear anything suspicious or illegal."  
  
"If I answer these questions will you leave me alone?"  
  
"There's a very good chance that we might."  
  
"Very well. I'm a haemophiliac. I have natural healing. Yes. Maybe."  
  
"Maybe? Could you be any less vague?" Said Marla impatiently.  
  
"Yes. I can tell you that I didn't hear the sounds of Androids up to no good." With that he closed the door firmly.  
  
As Bernie followed Marla to the lifts he noted with some annoyance that BOC's and Escher's apartments were situated down the same hall.  
  
"Do you think we should just arrest the entire floor now? It would save us a lot of trips." 


	8. Let The Cat Out Of The Bag

**----- Chapter 7 : Let The Cat Out Of The Bag -----**

  
  
The sun was beginning to climb over the edges of the Central Dome and stream in through the buildings of Pioneer Two City but Samuel Laffete was too distracted to notice the beautiful sunrise. His publisher had informed him a couple of days ago that his serialised story had been cancelled so now he was out of a job, unwanted and unloved. Especially unloved.  
  
To take his mind off his troubles and keep himself focused he had taken up early morning jogging, varying the route to combat the familiar. Today he was more annoyed than usual, the batteries on his MP3 player had died mid-distance and in the middle of his favourite song too. A chart topper by a RAmarl called Sovryn. Everytime he listened to it he felt... Connected to her. Perhaps he could dedicate a story to her...  
  
In his frustration with his MP3 player he had slowed to a walk and now a noise from a nearby Dumpster caught his attention. His brow furrowed. It did not sound like rats. It sounded more like... A woman's voice? He heard the sound again and approached the Dumpster cautiously. It was big and dirty and orange, not necessarily in that order either. Samuel flipped the lid open and hopped a step backwards prepared for anything.  
  
The Dumpster itself was only about half filled with bags of refuse, but lying upon them was a very large sack with the words "_Property of Mister Rubbish_" stencilled on the front. The sack stirred slightly like something was alive inside and then Samuel heard it speak.  
  
"Chii."  
  
Samuel was shocked. Someone had kidnapped a poor girl and put her in a sack. What kind of heartless monster would do such a thing? He stepped forward, nervous fingers tugging at the cords that bound the neck of the sack. Within moments it fell open.  
  
"Chii..."  
  
A head poked out of the sack.  
  
"Jeez! I can hardly breath inside that thing! Now where... Hello!"  
  
The head was female, along with the rest of her that emerged from the sack. The first thing Samuel notice was her green eyes, her orange and black fur, her cat-like ears, shapely body and her distinct lack of clothing. As she fully emerged she held out a hand so he could assist her to the ground. He noticed her tail too. The woman looked down and saw that she was only clothed in a light pink silk camisole and matching panties from page 294 of the 'HUnewearl's Secret' catalogue, spring edition.  
  
"Wow, that must have been some party." She said turning to face Samuel. "My name is Zenja and you must be... Mine!" She said throwing her arms around his neck and purring.  
  
"It's.. Er... Samuel actually. " Said Samuel trying to regain his composure. "Umm... Miss... Uh... Zenja are you alright? Do you need help of some kind?"  
  
"Now that you mention it..." She brought his face closer to her's. "I could use your help in finding my clothes. No rush of course..." She said winking seductively.  
  
"Of c-course. Where did you last see them?"  
  
"On my body silly. But if you look closely you'll see they're not there anymore."  
  
Samuel resisted the urge to look down her cleavage.  
  
"I mean, where were you when you were last wearing them?"  
  
"Let me think... I was in the mines because of the thing... And then I wake up here with a killer hangover. But it's not been all bad..."  
  
"I think we should report this to the police."  
  
-----  
  
"Look at that, some guys get all the luck." Said Bernie stirring his coffee.  
  
The two RAngers had taken a breakfast break from running back and forth across the city at an outdoor cafe.  
  
"Hmm?" Said Marla looking up from the case notes she was compiling.  
  
"That guy across the road. He just found a girl in a Dumpster."  
  
"Beginners luck. I've search loads of dumpsters and never found any girls..." She was interrupted by a bleep from her communicator panel. "Marla here."  
  
"SqueakSqueakSqueakSqueakSqueak."  
  
"For the love of the Light Escher, slow down!" Said Marla exasperatedly.  
  
"I said, I have tracked down the whereabouts of the RRR." Replied Escher.  
  
"That's great. How?"  
  
"Easy, they posted the details of their next meeting on their website."  
  



	9. Lost & Found

**----- Chapter 8 : Lost & Found -----**

  
  
A dark shadow fell across Marla.  
  
"That's odd... I didn't think you could get rain clouds in here." Said Marla looking up.  
  
Her gaze locked with that of a very irate FOmarl. Decked out in purple and white, hands on her hips and looking down her nose at the RAmarl, mainly because her very tall hat threatened to fall off at any moment.  
  
"Where is he?" Said the FOmarl in a very snotty tone.  
  
"Uh... There?" Said Marla uncertainly as she pointed at Bernie.  
  
"Not him. Zonky!"  
  
"Oh! _That_ guy. I'm sure he's running around Pioneer Two somewhere looking for clues for me."  
  
"And exactly what time in the morning did you recruit him for such a time wasting exercise?"  
  
"I don't really remember... Probably around oh-twenty."  
  
"You mean my Zonky has been running around the city late at night, alone and defenceless?"  
  
"YOUR Zonky? You're awfully concerned about the little freak all of a sudden Sollah." Said Marla with an evil grin.  
  
Sollah's cheeks reddened when she realised her slip, but her face turned stern again and she poked Marla in the chest with the tip of her Cane of Lotocium.  
  
"REGARDLESS of HOW I address him, YOU should be out looking for him."  
  
Marla stood, removed one of her Varistas from its holster and poked Sollah's chest back.  
  
"Them's fighting words, missy."  
  
"Ladies! Ladies!" Said Bernie inserting himself in-between the warring females. "As much as I would like to see you poke each... Other..." He Cleared his throat. "I mean, I think it would be best if we looked for this Zonky fellow. He hasn't checked in yet has he?"  
  
"No and I did tell him to meet me at the lab. I guess with all the excitement I'd just forgotten about him." Said Marla re-holstering her gun.  
  
After much grumbling from Bernie, he settled the bill and they set off for Doctor Montague's lab for the third time today. They had barely gotten ten steps down the street when Marla was almost knocked over by a FOnewearl dressed in black and blue running the other way.  
  
"Sorry!" The FOnewearl shouted out as she continued running. Marla could have sworn that the eye on the FOrce's hat winked at her as she looked back.  
  
"I must be going cra-" She was interrupted as a group of four soldiers barged past in pursuit.  
  
"Damnit! I don't get any respect anymore!" Marla fumed.  
  
She drew out a Varista and pulled the trigger. The soldier closest tumbled to the ground, waves of orange electricity crawling over him.  
  
"Ah! Much better!" Said Marla, her mood lightening immediately. "I should do that more often."  
  
-----  
  
Torrik looked at the clock on her wrist communicator. She had been running for nearly four hundred Beats now, she liked to stay in shape but this was starting to border on the ridiculous. On the other hand, if they wanted the Crystal this badly then it was obviously more valuable.  
  
"If they are still chasing me in another four hundred Beats then I'll stop and try and bargain with them." She thought to herself.  
  
It was unfortunate that she was not paying attention for the second time today as she collided with yet another person. This time she bounced off the person and landed flat on her back.  
  
"I _really_ need to get an eye put on the back of my hat too." She mused out aloud.  
  
"Are you alright? I hope you didn't hurt yourself against my muscles..." Apologised the HUmar as he extended a hand to pull her back up.  
  
Torrik glanced over her shoulder at the soldiers coming down the street and the HUmar noticed the motion.  
  
"Trouble eh? Don't worry, Solstis will protect you."  
  
"Oh thank the Light. I've been chased all morning and only that Toldos guy would help me before..."  
  
"Toldos? Toldos? TOLDOS?!" Shouted Solstis becoming enraged.  
  
The HUmar grabbed Torrik by the front of her dress and hoisted her up until her nose was millimetres away from his.  
  
"Why are you telling me these lies? Toldos is dead, you hear me? DEAD!"  
  
With that Solstis dropped Torrik and ran off sobbing loudly, straight into the oncoming group of soldiers. Like a man-shaped bowling ball getting intimate with three human bowling pins, they were all sent flying. As Solstis sat up he noticed that one of his Pallashes had somehow been knocked out of his Photon Storage Unit and had landed on the floor, shattering into several pieces. He stood up and loomed menacingly over the dazed soldiers.  
  
"Oh, you're going to pay for that..." He said rolling up his sleeves.  
  
-----  
  
"Finally! I thought we'd never reach the place." Said Sollah as she climbed off Bernie's back, Bernie in turn collapsing to the ground exhausted.  
  
"That's a very strange habit you know. To insist that someone carries you." Remarked Marla.  
  
"Well, a _lady_ should never have to walk anywhere, much less run." Replied Sollah.  
  
"Piggy-back rides huh. I'll need to give it a try some day... Bernie, you alright?"  
  
His loud gasping for air told her that he would be fine in a couple of Beats.  
  
"Right, spread out, comb the area."  
  
"What?" Said Sollah taken back. "You don't expect me to help you do you?"  
  
"So why the heck did you demand to come along?"  
  
"Yeah..." Said a weak voice from the floor.  
  
"Well, I wanted to make sure that you actually found him."  
  
Marla rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine **I'LL** look for him, you just stand there and pretend to be important."  
  
It did not take Marla that long to find the errant Zonky. The black suited FOnewm was curled up asleep under a tree, his red and purple cloak wrapped around him like a blanket. Marla managed to give him a few 'wake-up kicks' before Sollah could stop her. He stirred from his slumber.  
  
"Sollah rescue numbskull from Mean Lady?"  
  
"Yes Zonky. I'm going to take you home now." She replied.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa!. Not so fast. He's on duty now, I own his ass... In fact... By the powers vested in me by Hunters Guild... I now pronounce you... My Deputy! Now you and your... 'Partner' get going to the main plaza and report to BOC for security detail."  
  
Marla grinned smugly as she watched the hapless Zonky carrying Sollah back towards the city. Once out of sight, she gave Bernie a few playful 'motivation kicks'.  
  
"Come on. We've got a talk to a few robots..."  
  
-----  
  
Solstis folded his arms and looked at the soldiers unimpressed.  
  
"It's that all you've got?"  
  
"It's all we could manage, we don't carry more that ten Meseta in change on us. You know, on account of criminals and all." Said the Captain apologetically.  
  
Solstis accepted the thirty-seven Meseta grudgingly.  
  
"Just don't let it happen again and next time, look where you're going."  
  



	10. Eh? Robots?

**----- Chapter 9 : Eh? Robots? -----**

  
  
Marla and Bernie made their way down the half-empty stands that surrounded Pioneer Two City's Battle Arena towards a group of androids. Though 'Last Survivor' battles were generally quite popular, it was still morning and these were the off-season practice bouts, watched only by friends of the combatants and those who enjoyed seeing Hunters hit each other.  
  
"Excuse me, is this the Robot Revolution Republic?" Marla asked them.  
  
"Fuck off!" Shouted a dark red HUcast rising to his feet. "We're the Republic of Robot Revolutionaries."  
  
"Right... So your group's initials are also RRR then?"  
  
"Yeah, but we choose the name first... SPLITTERS!"  
  
The HUcast turned and waved a fist at another group of androids sitting around twenty-five metres further on. Both groups promptly shouted 'Splitters' and exchanged obscene hand gestures.  
  
"O... Kay. So... Kidnap any androids lately?" Marla asked casually.  
  
"We noble members of the Republic of Robot Revolutionaries do not resort to 'kidnap' to free our mechanical brethren..."  
  
"Umm, well Nisshoku, there was that one time..." Said a red and white HUcast.  
  
"Brother Cosmo is of course correct. There _was_ that one time but there were... _Circumstances_." Said Nisshoku.  
  
Marla looked at Cosmo more closely. His creator had chosen to adorn him with an unusual feature...  
  
"You're looking at my head-wang right? It's okay to look if you want."  
  
"Uh... Maybe later..."  
  
Just then, one of the fighters in the arena below defeated another.  
  
"That's it my robot brother! Slay the fleshbags! Kill them all!" Shouted Nisshoku enthusiastically.  
  
"Wait..." Said Bernie. "If you've got such strong anti-fleshbag... Er... Anti-human sentiments, then what about him?" Bernie pointed at the purple-haired, purple clad RAmar sitting down eating a mini-burrito.  
  
"What? Sunblast? He's not a member." Replied Nisshoku.  
  
"I'm here for Cosmo." Said Sunblast between mouthfuls. "I like to give him support in his activities."  
  
"Well, do you know if the Robot Revolution Republic are involved in anything of that nature?" Marla asked Nisshoku.  
  
"Their processors are too feeble to be of any threat to anyone. If they attempted something like that, even a pitiful fleshbag like you would catch them... SPLITTERS!"  
  
The two groups once again exchanged jeers and obscene hand gestures. Marla waited till they all settled down before activating her radio communicator.  
  
"BOC, get back to work."  
  
A dented black RAcast from the other group stood up and sighed loudly enough for them to hear him before stomping away in the direction of the exit.  
  
"Okay, well are there any androids that you might suspect?"  
  
"The only group I can think of that match that profile is the Popular Revolutionary Republic of Robots." Nisshoku pointed down the stands to where a lone purple and cream HUcast sat watching the fights intently.  
  
"SPLITTER!" Shouted the all of the Republic of Robot Revolutionaries.  
  
The android turned his head slightly and cast a chilling glance up the stands at them. The group fell silent immediately.  
  
"Kidnap's not Kireek's kind of thing normally. "Said Nisshoku almost whispering. "He's more of a 'kill you till you're dead' kind of android. Now I wouldn't disapprove of that sort of thing, especially if it's fleshbags, but Kireek is very indiscriminate. What's with the questions anyway? The RRR is neither not involved in nor planning to be involved in any kind of criminal activity."  
  
"Yeah. It's not like we're planning to assassinate someone." Added Cosmo.  
  
Nisshoku gave Cosmo a glare that would have melted steel had his maker had the foresight to equip him with heat-vision.  
  
"I think you two should leave now." He said indicating Marla and Bernie.  
  
"Okay, but before I go, a final question. Is a HUcaseal named Anti-Tank affiliated with any of your groups?"  
  
"Unfortunately, we have found it very hard to attract the membership of our fine robot sisters..."  
  
All the males present went "Amen!"  
  
"... But we live in hope."  
  
Nisshoku watched as the two RAngers retreated back up the steps towards the exit.  
  
"Bah, humans eh? What have they ever done for us?" He said out aloud.  
  
"Uh... Well they did build us." Suggested Cosmo.  
  
"And they designed us." Said another.  
  
"And they repair us when we get damaged." Said a small RAcast.  
  
"Okay. Well apart from building us and designing us and repairing us when we get damaged, what have the humans ever done for us?"  
  
"RAcaseals?" Suggested Sunblast.  
  
"Oh well, the RAcaseals. They pretty much go without saying. So apart from the building and the designing and the repairing..."  
  
"And the RAcaseals."  
  
"And the RAcaseals, thank you brother Girder, what have the humans ever done for us?"  
  
"How about treating us as equals and accepting us into their society even after all the wars we keep having with them?"  
  
Nisshoku shook his head and sighed loud as he took out a Bloody Art dagger.  
  
"The NEXT person to answer my rhetorical question will get this shoved right up his data port!"  
  



	11. The Assassin Nation

**----- Chapter 10 : The Assassin Nation -----**

  
  
Irene knocked hesitantly on the door, waited for a response and when none was forth coming entered cautiously.  
  
"Uh... Sir... Are you in here?"  
  
"No." Came the quiet response.  
  
She fumbled for the light-switch since the blinds had been drawn leaving the office in almost total darkness. With the lights on she could see the room was almost empty, almost.  
  
"Sir, you can't hide under your desk forever. You have responsibilities to fulfil."  
  
"Yes I can. You can handle my responsibilities. It's what I pay you for isn't it? No one will notice." Replied the voice.  
  
Irene walked around the desk and crouched down.  
  
"Sir, you're the Principal. People expect a certain level of... Well, professionalism. Hunters are people like everyone else."  
  
"No they're not! They're people with guns... And swords... And sticks with the fire and the burning and screaming, always with the screaming! Glaven!"  
  
"But sir, your daughter was a Hunter. You should be used to that sort of thing."  
  
"Are you kidding me? She's the worse of the lot. From the age of five she terrified me and her mother with her superhuman strength and predilection for blades and giant nightmare-ish monsters from other worlds." Tyrell's voice lowered to a whisper and he leaned closer to her. "To tell you the truth, I'm kind of glad she disappeared... A bad seed that one you mark my words. I only asked the Hunters to look for her to keep up appearances. I didn't think they might actually find her again."  
  
"Uh... Sir? Please stop looking up my dress."  
  
"Sorry. Old habit." Tyrell averted his gaze slowly.  
  
There was a loud knock on the door followed by the sounds of the door opening and heavy metal footsteps approaching them.  
  
"Principal Tyrell? The MyTea B.O.C. reporting for D.U.T... And Y."  
  
Irene stood up quickly.  
  
"He's under the desk." She said.  
  
"If you fleshies are busy I can always come back later?" Said BOC half-turning to leave.  
  
Irene's cheeks turned a bright shade of red.  
  
"I... He... We... Never would even think about..." She paused and looked down. "Sir, PLEASE stop looking up my dress."  
  
BOC reached over and lifted the desk easily with one hand to reveal Principal Tyrell huddled underneath. The Principal smiled weakly and gave a little wave.  
  
"We're beginning the security preparations for the awards ceremony. Would you like to have a look around, make sure that everything is satisfactory?" BOC asked him.  
  
"No no no. That's quite unnecessary. I'm sure that the HCIU will handle everything adequately. You may go now." He added dismissing BOC with a wave of his wave.  
  
BOC would have raised a metal eyebrow in response, but they had been shot off so long ago that he could no longer remember in what muddy field back on Coral they were buried. Instead he shrugged and replaced the desk over the Principal and left.  
  
"Did you see that? The look in his eyes? That android was mere miliBeats away from murdering me, I can feel it in my bones."  
  
"Sir, you're just being paranoid. I'm sure he would never _intentionally_ hurt you."  
  
"Am I Irene? Am I? It's paranoia that has kept me alive so far. Since I started hiding under my desk no one has killed me, therefore it works."  
  
"Sir, please stop looking up my dre... Oh, what's the point?"  
  
-----  
  
Marla surveyed the scenes of commotion around the Central Plaza. Workers hurried to finish assembling the stage in time for the awards ceremony while her three deputies arranged the flimsy metal crowd fences into place. Spectators loitered in the immediate vicinity but these were mainly Hunters waiting for a fight to break out since the general public was not allowed entry.  
  
The ceremony itself was to be nothing really fancy overall. There were many categories so as to keep the rioting to a minimum. For example; 'Most Rappies slaughtered in a hundred Beat period', 'Most Boomas slaughtered in a hundred Beat period', 'Most Sharks slaughtered in a hundred Beat period', you get the idea. But there were also many non-combat awards; 'Most inventive use of ASCII characters in a name', 'Most provocative end-screen pose by a female', 'Most provocative end-screen pose by a male' and of course, 'Most revealing outfit for a HUnewearl'.  
  
"What's with the sudden demand for security? Did the Principal sleep with someone's wife again? And isn't this interfering with our investigation into the kidnap of the fine robot sister?" Bernie asked her.  
  
"Bernie. If you use the words 'Fine', 'Robot' and 'Sister' in the same sentence once more I swear to the Light I'm going to shoot you again."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Uh... Marla? You didn't answer my questions."  
  
"Oh, right. Not sure, but this is an opportunity for the HCIU to prove that we're not just a bunch of clumsy, weirdo, psychopathic, lazy, sex-crazed morons who are just a waste of perfectly good tax-payer's money. Besides, I need a little bit of time to analyse the clues."  
  
Bernie's brow furrowed deep in thought for a few moments.  
  
"Hey! I'm not clumsy!" He protested. "Still, I'm not sure why he's so worried, assassinations are quite rare these days. Sure half of the Hunters Guild are assassins, but in all fairness, they're usually busy trying to assassinate the other half so it's alright."  
  
"Speaking of assassins, didn't you think it was weird that we saw Anti-Tank this morning?"  
  
"I'm not sure what you mean. Were you expecting her to hide unseen in the shadows or something?"  
  
"No, no. I'm talking about her showing up just before this important awards ceremony. I think it's too suspicious to be a co-incidence." She said solemnly.  
  
"Have you completely lost your mind? We're situated in a city set on a spaceship orbiting an alien planet. Where exactly is she supposed to be then?"  
  
"Well I'm talking about seeing her with BOC. It's strange."  
  
"Strange? Even androids need love." Bernie started to grin. "Besides, you've entrusted all the security arrangements for today to him right? He's a tough old boot, I don't think you have anything to worry about."  
  
Marla did not answer, she was lost in thoughtful silence.  
  



	12. Ten Things To Do On Pioneer Two

**----- Chapter 11 : Ten Things To Do On Pioneer Two When You're Dead -----**

  
  
The stands in front of the stage were starting to fill with Hunters hoping to get a good place for when the HUnewearls showed up and queues were starting to form because of the weapon checks implemented at the entrance. The cloaked shadowy figure kept close to the shadows on the roof of the low building over-looking the Plaza as he over-looked the events unfolding below. Satisfied that he had not been spotted, he removed a quiver from his back and set it on the ground in preparation.  
  
-----  
  
"Do you have any weapons?" Asked BOC.  
  
The RAmar looked up at the towering black 'droid before producing a rifle and handing it to him. BOC accepted the rifle and looked over it, holding it up to his visor and checking the sights. Satisfied, he handed it back to the human.  
  
"It's a fine weapon. Next!"  
  
A HUcaseal approached the security desk.  
  
"Any concealed weapons?" BOC asked her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay then. Next."  
  
After the HUcaseal was a HUmar. He seemed to be quite nervous as he stepped up to the desk.  
  
"Come on, come on, there are other people waiting to get in. Now, weapons?"  
  
"I... Er... That is... I didn't bring any." The HUmar mumbled, trying not to make eye contact.  
  
BOC sighed very loudly, which was not surprising since he had a new 'Sigh' chip installed about a week ago and he was definitely getting his money's worth. This model enabled him to sigh at noise levels of up to ninety-six Decibels, enough to cause 'discomfort' in nearby fleshies and in some cases, ears to bleed.  
  
"So let me just get this straight. You're walking about, in public, without a dangerous weapon of some kind?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, see that FOmarl with the tall hat behind the desk over there? See her about a loan weapon, she may have a Saber or two left."  
  
"Yes sir." Said the HUmar hurrying off to avoid further humiliation.  
  
"Next!"  
  
A newman wrapped in a black cloak walked forward.  
  
"Any weapons?"  
  
The newman said nothing but opened his cloak and began to lay various weapons onto the desk. Daggers, canes and handguns made up most of his arsenal. BOC looked impassively upon the scene before sighing loudly and pointing to the sign hanging above his head.  
  
"Can't you read? Ten weapons or LESS. You'll have to queue in that line."  
  
"What?! You have no idea how long it takes me to put all that shit on."  
  
BOC grabbed the newman by the front of his shirt and hauled him across the table till their noses almost touched.  
  
"Please." He said with suitable menace.  
  
"Oh! Sure thing. No problem. All it takes is some manners..." Said the newman as he sped off to the back off the other line, nearly collapsing under the weight of his armaments.  
  
Bernie and Marla watched the whole affair from the distance.  
  
"Are you sure BOC understands the meaning of the phrase 'Weapons check'?" Bernie asked.  
  
-----  
  
"So anyway, my name's Jill by the way." Said the FOnewearl offering her hand.  
  
The rust-brown HUcast looked uncertainly at the hand offered before shaking it weakly. "Girder."  
  
"So anyway, I'm really pleased that I've been picked for an award. It means that I get to meet the Principal. He's a great guy and he's kinda cute. Don't you think he's cute?"  
  
"Uh... Not really-"  
  
"So anyway, I've always admired the Principal. So strong, so commanding, so... So... Sexy! Are you sure you don't think he's cute?"  
  
"Please, human! You are starting to disturb me with your incessant talking."  
  
"So anyway, I'm really pleased that I've been picked for an award. Did I say that already? So anyway, I've been given the award for my contribution to science. Apparently, I chanced upon some ancient runes that help solve the mysteries of the ancient ruins. It works on a basis of control crystals. The military says that I'm probably the only Hunter that knows about this. Have you ever been to the ruins?"  
  
"Listen. Human." Said Girder exasperatedly. "I have..." He began to count out Meseta cubes. "About three thousand Meseta here. If I give it all to you, will you cease speaking to me?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Girder poured the cubes into Jill's open hands and she stored them away.  
  
"So anyway, the Ruins are like a totally scary place. Though you're a big guy, it takes a lot to scare you right? What scares you?"  
  
"Being trapped for all eternity with only you for company. Why is it that no one wants to assassinate me when I really need it most?" Replied Girder as sarcastically as his programming allowed.  
  
"Assassinate eh? So, anyway, I-" Jill stopped speaking when she heard her name being called out.  
  
"This is it, my big moment. You're glad that I won right?"  
  
"Human, I am happy for whatever will just get you away from me."  
  
Jill did not hear his words, she was lost in the moment. The sounds of applause filled her ears as she ascended the steps towards her destiny. Accepting the Principal's hand she shook it enthusiastically.  
  
"Congratulations on your contributions to science, whatever they are." He told her.  
  
He attempted to pin the medal to the front of her dress but seemed to keep encountering difficulty, fumbling on her chest as he tried to pin it straight. Jill clasped his strong, masculine hands in hers.  
  
"It's such a great honour to be finally meeting you, Mister Tyrell sir. I am _such_ a big fan of yours. Perhaps after the ceremony you and I can get together at my place for coffee?"  
  
Tyrell's eyes brightened at her suggestion.  
  
"But I don't drink coffee." He told her.  
  
"It's okay, I don't have any." She said to him.  
  
"Where do you live?" He blurted out.  
  
"I-"  
  
She stopped and looked down, surprised to see the dimming photon head of an arrow protruding from her chest.  
  
"Now my outfit is totally ruined. I'll have to take it off..." She said collapsing into Tyrell's strong, masculine arms as her legs gave way.  
  
There were shouts of commotion from the crowd as the Marla rushed onto the stage. Tyrell cradled Jill in his arms as she gasped for breath. The shadow of BOC covering them as he stood in the way to block further attacks.  
  
"Remember me... As a contributor... To... Science..."  
  
As Tyrell stared at the motionless Jill, the full impact of the tragedy hit him. This woman, this _Hunter_, was going to sleep with him. He was going to get lucky tonight but now she was _dead_. Tears welled up in his eyes before streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled out, choked with emotion. He drew in a deep breath. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
He thought for a second.  
  
"WHY? WHY DID IT HAPPEN TO HER?"  
  
Marla rested a consoling hand on his shoulder as he wept bitter tears of sorrow. 


	13. Hunting High And Low

**----- Chapter 12 : Hunting High And Low -----**

  
  
Marla grabbed Bernie by his armour and pulled him close.  
  
"Seal off all the exits, I want statements from everyone. Someone here saw something. And I need it all done five Beats ago!"  
  
-----  
  
The red and black clad HUnewearl hopped nervously from foot to foot. Her head turning so fast at every little sound that her ponytail of red hair kept hitting her in the face. Her companion, a red and purple RAcaseal, did not seem to be as concerned. Their footsteps echoed throughout the creepy, empty chambers of the Ruins.  
  
"Yummy, remind me, why we are doing this again?" Asked the HUnewearl.  
  
"My name is not Yummy. It is Yum Kaax. Would you enjoy it if I called you 'Earring' or 'Air vent' instead of your proper designation, Aerin? But to answer your question, we are doing this for the money."  
  
"Is it a lot of money Yummy?"  
  
"My name is not Yummy. It is Yum Kaax. The client did not specify the amount of the reward." Replied Yum Kaax patiently.  
  
"Great, I must have finally lost my mind. I'm down here in these very unpleasant Ruins, totally alone with the exception of an Android called Yummy. And we're here to find a new type of monster, one never seen before..."  
  
Aerin stopped walking and stared at the piece of paper in her hand. There was a crude drawing of the monster they were looking for in bright yellow crayon.  
  
"Also we are to capture it, not kill it." Added the RAcaseal.  
  
"That's great. Remind me again why we are on a capture mission for the Millitary? I thought the Millitary hated us?"  
  
"I believe that the client's exact words were: 'Because you are expendable'".  
  
"Thanks for the confidence booster Yummy."  
  
-----  
  
Bernie approached Marla but waited until she had finished interviewing the Hunter she was with before speaking.  
  
"I think I've got a witness, but I'm not sure."  
  
"You're not sure? Did they see something or not?" She asked confused.  
  
"Er... Well, the guy either saw something, or he didn't, or he saw something else..." Replied Bernie cryptically.  
  
"I think you should show me."  
  
-----  
  
The first thing Marla noticed about the witness was that he wore civilian clothes and not any kind of Hunter's uniform or armour. This struck her as strange as she would have thought that BOC would not have let him in to the ceremony because his appearance was not threatening enough. Sometimes she could not figure that 'Droid out. The man seemed to be agitated for some reason, looking left and right like he was expecting a truck to try and run him over at any moment.  
  
"Marla Decker, HCIU." Said Marla pointing to the badge on her beret. "I understand you saw something that can help our investigation?"  
  
"I think you're mistaken. I didn't see anything. That poor girl was murdered and I would love to help but I don't know anything, sorry." The man said.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Ceseno..." The man hesitated and his expression changed before he continued. "... Vraan. What's the hold up? I told your partner everything already." He said angrily.  
  
"Oh, he's not my partner, we broke up a few months ago. I know you told him, but I would just like to confirm the details."  
  
"Hmph. As I said before, out of the corner of my eye I saw someone on that rooftop over there..." Ceseno pointed at a low building opposite the stage. It was a book depository and was closed for today's ceremony as a precaution. "It was hard to make out any features from this distance but he was dressed in assassin clothes and had a bow."  
  
Marla raised an eyebrow. Bows were relics from history, if a Hunter wanted to shoot arrows they would use a Linear Accelerator or modified Photon Launcher since they removed a lot of the skill requirements of such a primitive weapon.  
  
"Anything else you can remember?" She asked him.  
  
"Yes. After the lady was shot, the man climbed down from the green hill and got into a hovercar which left quickly."  
  
Ceseno was now pointing at a different area, it was at a group of trees positioned in front of a department store that had also been closed for today.  
  
""Er... Wait, the man got from the rooftop to those trees? How?"  
  
"No, the man was always there. He was pointing something at the stage, it looked like a video camera. I remember this because it was strange why he would leave when the lady got shot. I woulda thought he would want to record something like that."  
  
"Do you remember anything about the getaway vehicle?"  
  
"What are you talking about now? What getaway vehicle? He fled to the back of the rooftop and disappeared from view."   
  
"O... Kay." Said Marla uncertainly. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"  
  
"I told you already. I didn't see anything."  
  
"But what about the man on the roof?" Said Marla starting to get frustrated.  
  
"He wasn't on the roof, he got into the car."  
  
Marla pulled out her Varista and pressed it against Ceseno's temple.  
  
"Okay! I know what your game is now. One of you better start talking and I don't want no crap about no vehicle or no rooftop. Talk!" She said virtually shouting.  
  
Bernie grabbed Marla's arms and tried to restrain her.  
  
"You can't shoot him! He maybe our only witness!"  
  
Marla backed off.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll need a written statement. Bernie, get Sollah to handle this one. I need to do some scouting."  
  
-----  
  
Marla stood in the shade of the trees from the early afternoon sun. She had examined the rooftop of the Book Depository already and apart from some footprints there was no real evidence that anyone had been there. The spot where she stood now was much more interesting. There were some scorch-marks on the ground where two hover vehicles had taken off in a hurry. She also found evidence of Ceseno's 'green hill', a small amount of grass had been left scattered around the area. Marla activated her radio.  
  
"Escher?"  
  
"Squeek?"  
  
"I need profiles on all the Hunters that use or are capable of using a bow or an arrow launching weapon of some kind. I'll also need all the information you can get me on the victim... And get me any video camera footage you can from the area. Surveillance, security cams, hidden peep cams, whatever."  
  
"Squeek? SqueekSqueekSqueekSqueek."  
  
"I don't care. Hack whatever servers you think necessary to get the info. You have full HCIU authorisation."  
  
"Squeek!"  
  
-----  
  
Torrik glanced cautiously across the restaurant. Her table was on the street outside since it was such a nice day. She ate her beef risotto slowly, her attention almost entirely on the soldiers seated at the other end of the restaurant's open-air eating area. They were arguing over pizza slices but the four of them also kept a wary eye on her position at all times.  
  



	14. Sticks And Stones

**----- Chapter 13 : Sticks And Stones -----**

  
  
"SqueekSqueekSqueek."  
  
"Understood." Said Marla as she switched off her radio.  
  
Bernie gave her a blank look. Marla signed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"He said that the suspect, Hugh 'The Blade', owns the entire fifth floor." She said indicating to floor above from their position in the stairwell. "He's mixed up in some pretty shady dealings so we have to expect... 'Resistance'."  
  
"Do you think he would flee from the scene of a crime and hide in his own apartment? That seems a little... Well, dumb."  
  
"I don't think he's here. But we need information." She nodded as she took out both her Varistas.  
  
Bernie grimaced and activated his Flame Visit.  
  
"Size matters huh? Over-compensating for something?"  
  
"Well you would know..."  
  
"I certainly would." She said smiling as she ruffled his hair.  
  
Her expression became serious as she slowly ascended the remaining stairs, Bernie in tow. The corridor was poorly lit and seemed to have a grimy feel to the walls, like an illusion of squalor, but Hugh was very successful at what he did for a living and Marla knew that nothing could be trusted.  
  
"Up there!" Whispered Bernie.  
  
Marla froze as her eyes rose to see what it was. Some kind box was suspended from the ceiling above. Marla looked down at her foot and notice it was hovering over a patch of floor that was slightly darker that the rest, in the poor light the difference was almost imperceptible. She skirted around it while pointing out its location to the RAmar behind her.  
  
-----  
  
"Are you alright?" Marla asked Bernie as she pulled him out of the pit.  
  
"Yeah, the crocodiles let go after I shot them a few times."  
  
-----  
  
After much screaming and leaping and shooting, the two RAngers finally made it to the end of the corridor, but were now confronted with the choice of three doors.  
  
"This is the place." Said Marla.  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
She indicated the sign taped to the one of the doors.  
  
_

If you can read this, then congratulations!  
You are not dead... Yet.

_  
  
"Time to take advantage of HCIU privileges..." She said grinning.  
  
With a loud crash, she kicked the door in. It swung open gently on its buckled hinges as she aimed her guns into the dark interior.  
  
"HCIU! Open the door!"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to say... Never mind. I'll take point." Said Bernie leading the way. "It's quiet... Too quieeeeeeeeeeeeeettttttttttttttttttttttttttt!"  
  
The lights came on suddenly and for a moment Bernie wondered why Marla was standing on the ceiling which in turn was rocking back and forth.  
  
"Watch out for the rope trap." She said casually as she walked into the apartment. "So this is what a cold-blooded assassin's apparent looks like? I never expected so much..."  
  
"Colour?" Bernie finished.  
  
The room was spacious and well lit, though weapons and 'trophies' lined the walls, the decoration was rather brightly in tone. Vases of flowers dotted the place, each one carefully arranged and loving placed on lace doilies.  
  
"This place gives me the creeps. We should get outta here now." Said Bernie as he gradually swung to a halt.  
  
"Not till I've found what I'm looking for... There!"  
  
Bernie attempted to twist to see what had caught her attention, but all he succeeded in doing was making himself spin. Marla meanwhile stepped into the next room where a pedestal stood illuminated by a single shaft of sunlight. On top of the plinth of the pedestal lay a quiver filled with arrows. From behind her there was a loud thump and a low moan. Ignoring the distraction she approached the quiver carefully.  
  
"Careful. This seems too easy." Bernie cautioned her.  
  
"I know."  
  
She stopped and looked around. Spotting a potted plant in the far corner she took some soil and placed it in a handkerchief. Returning to the pedestal she examined the quiver and its contents from every angle before removing a small amount of material from the handkerchief. Then, with one swift motion, she snatched up an arrow as she placed the dirt-filled handkerchief upon the quiver simultaneously.  
  
"You're right, that was too easy..."  
  
Their fears were answered when the room began trembling like in the thrall of some kind of earthquake.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Said Marla.  
  
She need not have bothered, Bernie bolting for the door before she even began speaking.  
  
"Whatever happened to ladies first?" She shouted after him.  
  
"Uh... I'm hurrying to open the door for you!"  
  
Marla shrieked and ran crouched over as poison darts began to fire out of unseen holes in the walls. Both of them spilled out into the corridor breathing hard.  
  
"Close call!" Said Marla relieved.  
  
Her expression turned to one of alarm as the trembling transformed into a rumbling that seemed to be getting closer.  
  
"It sounds like its coming from behind this door." Said Bernie as he opened the far end door.  
  
They were confronted with the sight of a large stone boulder rolling towards them gaining speed as it did so.  
  
"And now... We run." He said.  
  
-----  
  
"Was it worth the trip?" Asked Bernie  
  
Marla said nothing but merely stared at the two arrows she held in her hands. She turned to face him.  
  
"What do you see?"  
  
"I see two identical arrows."  
  
"To the untrained eye maybe, but this arrow was made with wood from the deciduous red plains oak, a tree found back on Coral. But this one... This one was made from wood of the red, fungus-bearing accada tree. A tree native exclusively to Ragol." She said triumphantly.  
  
"So what are you saying? That someone wanted us to think that this Hugh guy did it?"  
  
"Unless... That's what Hugh wanted us to think."  
  
"Please don't start that sort of thing. My head has done enough spinning today already."  
  
"The pieces are falling into place. Let's go."  
  
"Go? Go where? I've been running all day and I haven't gotten a decent night's rest yet." He watched Marla jog back in the direction of the Hunters Guild. "I'm a support RAmar! You hear me? That means I stand there and support people. It DOES NOT mean I run back and forth across the city meeting lunatics."  
  



	15. The Mother Of All Battles

**----- Chapter 14 : The Mother Of All Battles -----**

  
  
The black-cloaked FOnewm twirled his Cadeceus with a mocking casualness as he lazily walked in a circle around his prey.  
  
"_I think it is fitting that after all the times we've fought, that your death would be witnessed by a suitable audience. Eh Nasca?_" The mask covering his mouth distorting his words and adding to the venom that they carried.  
  
The white-suited HUmar he paced around said nothing but shifted slightly so that his opponent would remain in constant full view, his long red hair swept back with a wave of his hand so as not to obstruct his vision. In his left hand he held tightly onto his sheathed Katana. Nasca was very aware of the capabilities of his opponent but still hoped that a peaceful end could be sought.  
  
"_I hope it's strategy that keeps your blade sheathed and not fear. I'd hate for you to make this easy for me._"  
  
Though Nasca could not see the newman's mouth, he could imagine the sneer that was formed in the attempt to goad him into making a mistake. He would not afford the assassin such a luxury.  
  
"We've danced this dance many times already Zi'Zuku. You know I won't destroy you unless I absolutely have to. But don't ever dare think for a second that I can't destroy you."  
  
Zi'Zuku stopped mid-stride, threw his head back and laughed to the heavens. It was an ugly sound, the laughter equivalent of fingernails down the chalkboard of the soul, any milk within earshot soured immediately. Zi'Zuku was the kind of assassin that mommy Hunters said would get little Hunters if they did not eat their vegetables. It was a reputation to be proud of and the FOnewm did everything to enhance that reputation.  
  
"_And you should remember that the only reason that you're still live is because **I** allow it. However, since the opportunity presents itself, I might as well finish you off. People might think I've gone soft otherwise._"  
  
"We'll see." Replied Nasca through gritted teeth.  
  
-----  
  
The crowd was quite a sight to behold, clustered around some spectacle, they stood five or six bodies deep. Every now and then concerted cheers went up from those watching. Marla did not hesitate to rush over to find out what the commotion was.  
  
"W00T!" Went one shout followed by a prolonged bout of coughing.  
  
Homing in on the sound, Marla recognised the owner.  
  
"Hikara! What's happening?"  
  
Hikara was a FOmar that opted for the full blue dress deal and was not ashamed to go dressed out like that in public. He was also very dedicated to the Grants Technique, pretty much to the point where he stead-fast refused to use or even learn any of the other Techniques. As a result, this meant that he would spend half of his time in hospital and the other half seemingly looking for situations that would send him back there. Maybe he had a thing for the nurses?  
  
"Oh it's great isn't it? Nasca and Zi'Zuku are fighting!"  
  
-----  
  
Nasca's eyes narrowed as they tracked his opponent's movements. His right hand clasped the hilt of his Katana, the tingle in his hands building as the familiar feeling of power surging into him awakened his senses once more. With the deftest of touches it seemed to glide out of its sheath, the bright blade flashing in the sunlight, Nasca knew that it hungered for combat.  
  
Zi'Zuku for his part did not stand idly by. With barely any indication of concentration he was enveloped with a faint alternating blue and red aura. Holding his arms out by his sides he dared Nasca to charge him, to attack as if he were unprepared.  
  
-----  
  
A gasp swept through the crowd, Hikara turned sharply to see what was happening. Realising that he was to short to see over the wall of Hunters he began leaping up and down.  
  
"Oh damnit! You made me miss that!" He said slightly annoyed.  
  
"How long have they been fighting for, exactly?" Marla asked him.  
  
"Well.... They haven't been _exactly_ fighting but I'm sure they're going to start any moment now!"  
  
-----  
  
Seeing that Nasca would not be baited into extending himself, Zi'Zuku held up his left hand, palm forward, as clouds of purple energy coalesced around it.  
  
-----  
  
Marla raised an eyebrow. "And when did they start 'not _exactly_ fighting' exactly?"  
  
"Well, they met about thirty Beats ago. Apart from the Megid casualties it's been very entertaining to watch."  
  
"I see... Except I don't. Why would those two even be here on the promenade of the Hunters Guild at the same time?"  
  
"Oh that's simple. When they saw each other initially they accused each other of trickery. Nasca mentioned something about a cheesecake festival and Zi'Zuku mentioned something about free Rappy magazines, whatever those might be."  
  
"When you're a little older, I'll explain it to you..."  
  
Marla tailed off as she looked around and was surprised to find that everyone in the area was here watching the fight. Even the guards for the Main Transporter were there, cheering as loudly as everyone else instead of being by their posts. Maybe it did not matter since the Main Transporter was deactivated and the shutter locked down in light of the security breach from the award ceremony over a hundred Beats ago, but still Marla had a nagging feeling that something was missing.  
  
"You didn't happen to notice anything _unusual_ while you've been watching have you?"  
  
"It's funny that you mention it now. Earlier on I was shouting 'w00t' a little too loudly and hurt my throat. As I turned away to cough, I noticed a bunch of soldiers over there..." He indicated the area between the Main Transporter and the Guild Reception room. "... They were shifting a large wooden box that shook a couple of times... Oh and there were a couple of Hunters with them too. I KNEW it was strange since they didn't come over to watch the fight. But I stopped looking at them since I was missing the action. It can't have been more than ten Beats ago."  
  
"Hunters? With the soldiers? What did they look like?"  
  
"One was a HUnewearl in a typical red & black revealing outfit... Page twenty-seven from last year's 'HUnewearl's Secret' catalogue, casual battlewear. She had red hair... Um... can't remember much else. The other one was a RAcaseal class, red and purple. 'Fine robot sister' body number four if memory serves me correctly... Hey, why are you glaring at me like that?"  
  
"Never mind Hikara. You did good."  
  
"So I can continue watching right?"  
  
"Sure, send me a BEE message when you learn the outcome okay?" Said Marla as she walked off.  
  
"Okay... Hey, you're not going to stay to watch? You're going to miss some great action!"  
  
-----  
  
Marla stepped up to the shutter, not expecting it to open, but it did. It seems that the soldiers had used the Transporter to arrive and had over-ridden the security locks without reactivated them afterwards. She slipped inside and pressed a button on the inside of the frame to close the shutter before she could be seen. She need not have worried, everyone else was engrossed in the spectacle of the Nasca / Zi'Zuku fight.  
  
Prising off the cover to an access panel, she plugged her communicator into the Transporter's computer and entered the diagnostic mode. A couple of centiBeats later she tutted through clenched teeth. If the soldiers had been careless with the shutter, they had been absolutely ruthless with the Transporter's activity log. There was no indication of use since the lockdown and nothing to say it had been tampered with.  
  
Marla unplugged her communicator and exited quickly through the shutters. She would need to hurry if she was going to catch up with her quarry.  
  
-----  
  
The orange and green RAcast looked at his choices. He could either go left or right but both directions seemed familiar, like he had made this choice before. His radio beeped.  
  
"Garanz Mk II report. Where the hell are you?" Shouted the angry male voice.  
  
"Major Crysalis sir. I was heading back to the Base." Garanz replied.  
  
"You were SUPPOSED to report back FOUR HUNDRED Beats ago!"  
  
Garanz wiped the spit off his visor that his brand new 'interactive radio link' had just transmitted.  
  
"Sir, you have to understand, humans build these back-alleys like mazes. They all start to look the same after a while."  
  
"Garanz, you are a robot LightDamnit! You should have navigational software to handle this sort of thing. Never mind that anyway. I want you to report to the Mines sector B-12 on the double. IT has escaped... Again."  
  
"Yes sir." Said the DOWNcast RAcast.  
  
He looked down at his shiny chest-plate that he had repaired earlier. It was a good thing these sorts of damages were covered by his employee's contract or he might be very annoyed.  
  
"Well, since I'm going to get damaged anyway... Let's see... West is... That way."  
  
With that he strode through the brick wall in front of him heading in a straight line towards the Hunters Guild. A HUnewearl in the bath was startled by the 'Droid walking through her wall and began to shriek.  
  
"Afternoon Ma'am." Said Garanz as he passed through. He stopped and backtracked a few steps. "Nice rack." He added before continuing on his way. 


	16. The Trouble With Robots Part VII

**----- Chapter 15 : The Trouble With Robots - Part VII -----**

  
  
Marla narrowed her eyes as she peered out from her hiding place. She had been stalking the soldiers that had exited the transporter from the previous chapter for a couple of Beats while she waited for backup. It was not that she did not think she was capable of taking on the twelve soldiers there, it was just that she preferred that they shoot at someone else in battle. With BEE messages already dispatched to the other officers, all Marla could do was bide her time.  
  
"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?" Said an irate female voice.  
  
"Sorry ma'am, I'm commandeering this vehicle for HCIU operations." Replied Marla pointing to the badge on her blue beret.  
  
"Well, be that as it may, does it have to be MY baby stroller?"  
  
Marla pointed her Varista squarely between the woman's eyes.  
  
"Lady, I suggest you keep quiet and keep pushing."  
  
Transportation secured, Marla was free to continue observing the soldiers. They were all armed with rifles, flanked around a hover lifter on which there was a large wooden crate that would rattle and roar occasionally. Whatever was in that crate was either very precious or very dangerous, there was only one way to find out which... And that was to let Bernie open it.  
  
The crate was not the only unusual thing. The Hunters that Hikara had said were accompanying them were no longer accompanying them. Unless they were hiding inside the crate itself they had gone. Random Hunters hired for a Military quest? More than likely, since there was no possible reason that the red and purple RAcaseal would be Ult operating in the service of the Military. The line of soldiers came to a halt, it was show time...  
  
Marla leapt out of the stroller and drew both of her Varistas.  
  
"Freeze! HCIU! You're surrounded!" She said in a nicely commanding tone.  
  
The men looked blankly at her. At this point Marla realised that they had stopped because the crossing light had showed a red light.  
  
"Uh... Never mind! April fool!"  
  
"Hands up! You're surrounded!" Said Bernie.  
  
The soldiers all turned back to see a RAmar dressed in blue and white armour, leveling the largest gun that had been pointed at them all day. Next to him was a scrawny FOnewm in black with a colourful cloak, armed with... A very large pencil. The lead soldier smirked.  
  
"You're surrounding the twelve of us... With three people?"  
  
Chuckles of derision rose up from the others.  
  
"What do you think guys? Should we surrender to their numerical _superiority_?"  
  
Cries of "Hell no!" rose up from the others.  
  
"You'll be laughing the other side of your faces in a moment..." Marla warned them.  
  
"It's okay Mean Lady. Numbskull will handle them." Said Zonky.  
  
The commanding officer of the soldiers raised an eyebrow at what the runt of a FOrcer had just said. He expected to take on the might of the Military? He stepped forwards, raising his rifle a little.  
  
"You think you've got what it takes?"  
  
Zonky said nothing but tensed the muscles in his body as he narrowed his eyes. The officer did the same, both prepared the miliBeat the other made a move.  
  
"Draw!" Shouted the soldier.  
  
There was a blur and it was all over. The soldier raised his hand to his mouth, touched his lip and looked at his fingers. Black! The FOnewm had drawn a comedy moustache on him.  
  
"By the Light, they are too powerful! Argh!" He screamed dropping his rifle as he fled as fast as he could.  
  
With their commander gone, the other soldiers panicked, dropping their weapons as they sped off into the distance. Marla walked over to Zonky, removed his hat and ruffled his hair playfully.  
  
"Who woulda thought that the little freak was useful after all?"  
  
"Hey, I helped too you know." Protested Bernie putting away his Flame Visit.  
  
"Really? And when was the last time that people ran screaming from you in fear exactly?" Marla asked him.  
  
"Er... Well, there was that one incident with the Hunewearls, but I did my community service."  
  
"Oh yeah! Great times those were. Hey numbskull, open the crate already."  
  
"Why does Mean Lady call Numbskull numbskull?" Asked Zonky.  
  
Marla pressed the barrel of a Varista against Zonky's temple.  
  
"Quit moaning and open the crate already."  
  
Zonky examined the wooden crate from different angles before deciding on the best angle of attack. Jamming his pencil into a crack he attempted to leverage one of the sides open, his arms shaking from the effort he was putting in. With a loud splintery snap, he finally broke it open, the panel falling to the ground with a bang. Zonky peered inside.  
  
"Big Bird?" He said, followed by, "Oww! Numbskull's eye!"  
  
The Fonewm stumbled out of the box and fell off the hover lifter to the floor. Following him out of the crate was... A giant Rappy? Not quite but something akin to the love-child of a Rappy and a RAcaseal...  
  
"HUcaseal damnit!" It squawked.  
  
The HUcaseal was bright yellow and white. Its head was sleek with a mass of feathers protruding backwards, the nose and mouth pointing forwards like a beak. Its body, arms and legs adorned with many pairs of wings. Flapping these many wings it rose up a couple of metres in the air before descending on the hapless Zonky to peck him repeatedly.  
  
"As much as I would like to watch you continue..." Said Marla poking the HUcaseal with a Varista, "I need you to answer some questions."  
  
The bird-android hybrid stepped off the FOnewm and eyed Marla with trepidation. Which was easy to do since it had eyes the size of tennis balls.  
  
"Okay, who are you and why are you in a box?" Marla asked it simply.  
  
"I am Sunny Urchin and I was captured by some Hunters." Replied Sunny.  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't tell us that much. What's with the costume? And why would the Military require Hunters to capture you?"  
  
"It's not a costume! I am an Insa! Pii! Pii! The first of a glorious new breed!..."  
  
Marla and Bernie looked at each other. Bernie made a circle motion with his finger at his temple while whistling a bird-call not native to Coral.  
  
"I was a Military 'Droid in the Service of Major Crysalis as part of a W.O.R.K.S. operation to understand the nature of the ancient Ruins and mysterious photons discovered below the planets surface. During my mission I interfaced with a non-mechanical, non-native entity which resulted in my hybridisation."  
  
"Wait... You _interfaced_ with something from the Ruins?" Asked Bernie rather enthusiastically.  
  
"Yes, but he promised that he would respect me in the morning..." Said Sunny with a far away look in her eyes.  
  
"So what was your mission in the Ruins then?" Asked Marla.  
  
"That information is classified to civilians."  
  
"That's okay, I think you've told us everything we need to know. Go about your business."  
  
"The Insa Republic will become a mighty empire! Pii!" Sunny proclaimed proudly as she began to peck at Zonky again.  
  
"Don't they make such a cute couple?" Beamed Marla to Bernie. "Come on, you and me need to pay the Doc another visit. I'll explain when we get there."  
  
The only thing louder than Bernie's sigh as he left were the cries of Zonky as he tried to fend off Sunny's unwanted attentions.  
  



	17. Are You Paying Attention?

**----- Chapter 16 : Are You Paying Attention? There WILL Be A Test At The End -----**

  
  
"Enough is enough!"  
  
Torrik stopped so suddenly that the four pursuing soldiers almost ran into the back of her. She turned around slowly so that even in their wearied state they could she just how annoyed she was.  
  
"The four of you have been chasing me for..." She looked at her watch, her luscious lips moving slightly as she performed the mental arithmetic necessary to convert hours into Beats. "... Six hundred Beats now and let me tell you that I am more than a little _annoyed_."  
  
The four men said nothing but panted hard, leaning on each other for support it looked like they would collapse at any moment. She continued.  
  
"And for what? A little ol' crystal." She tossed the crystal up and down in one hand, the soldier's eyes following its lazy arcs. "I mean it's big and shiny and probably worth a lot... Oh right. But why would you guys want it so badly? Unless you are into jewellery in a big way?"  
  
"I am-Oooff!" Said one of the soldiers as he accidently got hit in the stomach by an elbow. "It's a control crystal for a secr-Oooff!"  
  
"I am Captain Crysalis of the Corallian United Military. Now while I am fully authorised to have you shot if you don't surrender the crystal to me, I'm reluctant to issue such an order since it would be a waste of such a pretty FOnewearl. Perhaps a trade might be in order?"  
  
"Show me what you got." She challenged him.  
  
"I think... You will be most impressed... By this."  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Said Torrik excitedly as she knelt down in front of Captain Crysalis to better examine it.  
  
"Uh-huh. You can touch it if you like."  
  
"But is it for real?" She asked breathlessly.  
  
"Yup. One character entry for the 'Rock Concert' Group-Fiction. I was saving this for myself, but I'm willing to trade it for the crystal."  
  
"And if I give it back then you guys will leave me alone right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No. What? I think she's purdy!"  
  
"Deal!" Said Torrik snatching up the ticket and placing the crystal in the Captain's hand.  
  
"Now, if you boys will excuse me I need to take a long and luxurious shower because all this running has made me sweaty. I need to gently caress every centimetre of my soft, sensual skin, letting my fingers touch my deepest..." She stopped when she realised that the soldiers were drooling. ""And that's my cue to get outta here. Goodnight boys!" Said Torrik winking as she blew them a kiss.  
  
Captain Crysalis grinned evilly as the cute, petite FOnewearl's cute, petite rear disappeared into the distance for the last time today.  
  
"Fool! That ticket is useless since that Group-Fiction will NEVER get written!"  
  
The four of them threw their heads back and gave their best villain laugh.  
  
-----  
  
Some way across Pioneer City...  
  
"Enough is enough!"  
  
Marla slowed to a halt before looking at the RAmar laid out on the floor.  
  
"I can't... Stand... All this... Running. Shoot... Me now. Put me out of... My misery."  
  
"Quit your complaining, we here."  
  
"We are?" He said relieved. "Why didn't you say so?" He rose painfully to his feet.  
  
"Sucker! It's five hundred metres down the road still!" She laughed as she ran off.  
  
-----  
  
Five hundred metres later...  
  
"Are we there yet?" Asked Bernie as he lay on the ground next to the dried blood trail.  
  
Marla ignored him as she went up to the door of Doctor Montague's lab for the third or fourth time today. However, it refused to open and she was just about to press the doorbell when she noticed a little notice taped to the inside of the glass.  
  


_Away on a Guild mission.  
Please come back later._

  
  
She turned around to come face to face with a half-naked cat-girl. Or rather a naked cat-girl that happened to be wearing flimsy pink lace underwear. Marla rolled her eyes, HUnewearl outfits were becoming more and more skimpy these days. It was a wonder how they were able to fight dressed in that sort of thing. Behind her stood a pair of male legs topped by large boxes and flanked by numerous shopping bags. The stack of boxes sighed before sinking to the floor to reveal a rather flustered human.  
  
"I'm here to report that I may have been abducted." Said the mysterious feline.  
  
Marla immediate drew a Varista and pointed it at the shocked man until the cat-girl lowered her arm.  
  
"No, not by him silly. This happened some time last night. I woke up in a sack with most of my clothes gone and I don't remember a single detail. Oh, and though I didn't notice it earlier, my Photon Storage Unit has suffered some strange damage. I wonder if it's related?"  
  
Marla examined the PSU carefully. Its surface was scarred with an unusual type of rippling effect, the metal forming nodules and pits. It was like nothing she had seen before.  
  
"Okay. I'll make a note of it. By the way since your clothes are missing shouldn't you have gotten replacements, miss?"  
  
At those words Bernie was up and beside Marla in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Zenja. And I did!" Beamed Zenja. She walked up to the man and stroked his cheek. "Though I'd prefer to wait till me and Samuel get home before I put on and take off my clothes." She added purring.  
  
"Well thank you for reporting this. I'm sure that we'll find and punish those responsible before the end of the day."  
  
"You look familiar to me..." Said Zenja returning to stand very closely to Marla. "... Have we meet before?"  
  
"Ha ha ha!" Laughed Marla very nervously. "I get that all the time. Us RAmarls tend to look the same."  
  
"Hmmm, I'm sure we've met once before. If only I could remember..."  
  
"If you do remember then drop me a line, okay? Bye bye now."  
  
Since Zenja had better things to do than talk to RAmarls, namely Samuel, she left.  
  
Almost co-incidentally, Marla's radio crackled to life.  
  
"SqueakSqueakSqueakSqueakSqueak. SqueakSqueak. SqueakSqueak."  
  
"Really? So the victim was involved in studying the Ruins? Thanks Escher."  
  
"Squeak."  
  
"So, have the two of you met then?" Asked Bernie her finally.  
  
"Yeah, about four years in to the future. It wasn't a pretty sight I can tell you." She said walking off.  
  
Bernie thought about it for a moment.  
  
"The Future? What the heck does that... Hey! Wait! Where are you going to now?"  
  
"Back to the Hunters Guild" She shouted back.  
  
"WHAT?! Well good luck! I'm staying right here! No more running for me. I've had enough. I'm putting my foot down..."  
  
As he noted the setting sun there was the faint howl of a wolf in the distance.  
  
"Oh who am I kidding? Wait up!" He said trying to run after her in a dignified manner. 


	18. Spies, Lies And Naked Thighs

**----- Chapter 17 : Spies, Lies And Naked Thighs -----**

  
  
Marla stepped out of the transporter into the Guild's reception lobby feeling rather pleased with her self. She had probably gotten a month's worth of jogging done in the space of one day plus had done enough to make Bernie sorry that he had ever broken up with her. Though having said that, if they had still been together she would not have done anything differently. Now all she had to do was contend with was the loathsome woman with the enviable bosom that operated the Missions desk and then wait for Bernie to show his out of shape self...  
  
Marla's jaw almost hit the ground in surprise when she saw that Bernie was there already grinning in a smug fashion. Almost. She had enough self-control to not give Bernie the satisfaction of catching her off guard, but still her curiosity got the better of her.  
  
"How in the Light's name did you beat me here?"  
  
"Secret." He said grinning wider than ever until he caught sight of her scowl. He knew what might happen next. "Oh very well spoilsport. If you must know I used a telepipe. I was so distracted by your firm ass when running that I forgot the damn things are locked to the Guild's landing area. I even had time for a cappuccino while I was waiting."  
  
"Ms. Decker. Your colleague informs me that you haven't been successful in locating my beloved Ult."  
  
Marla had been so caught up with Bernie's miraculous appearance that she had failed to notice Doctor Montague and Elenor standing off to one side.  
  
"Of course. But I guess it doesn't matter since you are so sure of where she is now. Isn't that right doctor?"  
  
"What? Er... Why would I know were Ult is? I'm just... Um.... Going out for a walk. Yes, that's it. A pleasant walk."  
  
"Well before you go off on your 'walk', tell me, how long has Ult been working for the Military?"  
  
"What? How did you know about that? Who told you?" Said a shocked Montague.  
  
"No one told me but you confirmed my suspicions. We spoke to the Republic of Robot Revolutionaries..."  
  
"SPLITTERS!"  
  
"... And they claimed that they hadn't kidnapped anyone."  
  
"And you believed them?" Said Montague incredulously.  
  
"They seemed more like the 'kill all human' types rather than 'kidnap RAcaseal' types. Besides, the fact that an eyewitness reported not hearing any androids at the time got me thinking. Who else would want to take Ult?"  
  
"So you came to the conclusion that it was the Military?"  
  
"We encounted a Military owned HUcaseal who mentioned that the Military are doing research into the Ruins." Explained Marla. "Now there are plenty of RAcaseals on Pioneer Two and many of them could be abducted easily unnoticed. So there had to be something special about Ult. Something they knew about already. This morning when we first visited your labs, not only did Elenor mention photon research, but the RAcast that turned up afterwards was called Garanz Mk II. A Military designation and he had a WORKS logo on him to boot. And the blast he had received? That was from a photon weapon, like what a RAcaseal might use. Care to elaborate?"  
  
Montague looked almost like he was about to break down and cry.  
  
"It's true. When the Ruins were first discovered the Military approached me about integrating photon equipment into an android chassis. I had done some similar custom work with Ult already so it was a simple matter to add the necessary parts. They borrowed her on numerous occasions and in truth I was curious as to what they were doing so I hoped that Ult could bring back some raw data, but it seemed to be getting more dangerous so eventually I told them no more. That's why I thought the RRR might be responsible since they could think the frequent damage on Ult was abuse, but I would never hurt my girls. I love them like my own daughters."  
  
"Dude, that's a little disturbing even for me." Said Bernie.  
  
"And what did you get out the whole affair?" Asked Marla.  
  
"They discovered my weakness... Body parts! I can't get enough of them! I love working on them..." Said Montague desperately.  
  
In response Elenor bent over.  
  
"Not now Elenor! I was referring to this..." Said Montague taking out the body part in question.  
  
"I gotta say Doc, that's very impressive." Said Marla.  
  
"It is isn't it?" Replied Montague stroking the black chitinous casing of the rifle he held. "It's the blade arm of a Ruins native known as a Chaos Bringer."  
  
"Uh Doc? Why not turn it into a sword then?" Asked Bernie.  
  
"A sword? You know, I never thought of that."  
  
"Never mind all that." Said Marla who was starting to get impatient. "How did you know where to find Ult?"  
  
"I had transponders built into both of them, but Ult's one only reactivated about seventy Beats ago. I narrowed the signal down to the Mining facility on Ragol, but with the Main Transporter locked down after the failed assassination attempt I needed to find someone to help me get there."  
  
"I don't think the assassination attempt was a failure at all. The victim was also involved with the Ruins in some way and besides, Hugh isn't the type to miss, or hit someone else by mistake. I think this is all related some how, because Hugh had a paymaster, someone wanted him to be there. I think Sherlock Holmes said it best when he said 'Every incident, no matter how unrelated, is actually related in some way'."  
  
"But what would he know Marla? He was a fictional character, not like us." Added Bernie.  
  
"Regardless, if I can get you into the Mines can you locate her Doc?"  
  
"Elenor has Mag cells attuned to Ult's presence. If you wear one you can feel it vibrating as Ult gets closer." Replied Montague.  
  
Elenor stepped forward and tried to helpfully insert the Mag cell into Marla's clothing. Marla slapped the 'Droids hands and took the cell off her.  
  
"I can do that myself, _thank you_."  
  
With that the group of four Hunters left the reception lobby and stepped out on to the Guild promenade.  
  
"You!" Cried out Montague.  
  
Standing beneath a neon sign was a man in a blue and green Hunter's frame but it did not have a traditional section ID on it. Instead, on the chest plate was the subtle logo of W.O.R.K.S., an eagle stabbing a man with a large knife. He was distracted with the Nasca / Zi'Zuku fight but turned his pony-tailed head their way at Montague's exclamation.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I've never seen you before in my life." Replied the man.  
  
"Don't try to fool me Leo. Do you know what we've had to go through because of you?"  
  
"I'm here to oversee an important WORKS operation. That's why most of the areas of Ragol have been restricted. Even without the lockdown following the attempt on the poor Principal's life, the surface is currently off limits to the likes of you." Leo poked Montague in the chest with a stubby finger.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need my brain to help you with that operation? Or are you just being arrogant because you have Ult?" Said the Doctor cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Besides, how do you know she was kidnapped? She might have decided to walk away on her own." Replied Leo casually.  
  
"You mean other than the broken door lock and the graffiti? How about... How do YOU know that she was kidnapped?" Demanded Marla.  
  
"I... Uh..."  
  
"Uncle Leo! Uncle Leo! I got it!"  
  
They all turned to see a flustered soldier merging from the reception lobby. He ran around the group of Hunters and pressed something into Leo's hand before bending over to pause for breath.  
  
"He looks familiar." Whispered Marla to Bernie. "Didn't I shoot him this morning?"  
  
"Uncle Leo... I've retrieved the... Ruins control crystal."  
  
The soldier straightened up to see Leo drawing a finger repeatedly across his throat.  
  
"Oh right, the uncle thing. I mean, Captain Crysalis reporting in. Major Crysalis, I have retrieved the Ruins control crystal, Sir!"  
  
Leo palm slapped his forehead. "Idiot nephew!" He mumbled under his breath.  
  
"You're his uncle eh? Who would have thought there'd be nepotism in the Military." Said Marla.  
  
"What? How dare you? I never touched the boy!" Protested an outraged Leo.  
  
"Stop changing the subject and give me back Ult!" Shouted Montague, shaking with scrawny newman anger.  
  
"Oh wow cool! A fight!" Said the Captain wandering off to watch.  
  
"Well even _IF_ I had your precious Ult, what could you do about it?" Challenged Leo.  
  
"The way I see it, there are four of us and only one of you." Replied Montague poking Leo back.  
  
"Look there she is!" Shouted Leo.  
  
When they looked back he was already sprinting for the Main Transporter.  
  
"After him!" Commanded Marla.  
  
Leo stood on the pad of the Transporter and pressed some buttons on his arm-mounted PSU. The pad lit up, rings of energy descending from above. He had enough time to laugh evilly before he vanished, the Transporter deactivating MiliBeats afterwards. Marla immediately headed for the control panel she had opened up earlier that day.  
  
"Doctor, I'll need your help to hack the Transporter."  
  



	19. Men At WORKS

**----- Chapter 18 : Men At W.O.R.K.S. -----**

  
  
"Now what? There's a guard over there." Said Bernie peering around the corner.  
  
Across the large empty room stood a guard armed with a rifle by a laser barrier that marked the beginning of the section of the Mines that fell under WORKS control. Doctor Montague had already determined that Ult's transponder signal was strongest in that direction. Montague also had a peek around the wall they hid behind to see for himself.  
  
"Hmm, if there's a communications node around here somewhere I think I could come up with something." Said Montague.  
  
"Or we could just ask him to let us through." Said Marla striding off towards the guard.  
  
"Oh crap!" Said the other three in unison.  
  
"Halt! This is a restricted area! No Hunters allowed beyond this point." Stated the guard.  
  
"Ah but you see, we're just going to pop in and retrieve a stolen 'Droid. Shouldn't take any more than ten Beats."  
  
"Ha ha ha! You just don't get it do you Hunter scum? There's a Military edict out in force that says I'm permitted to shoot you if necessary."  
  
"That's funny. This badge says that I can do exactly the same." Said Marla as she simultaneously pointed at her beret with one hand while shooting the guard with the Varista in her other.  
  
As the man went down, orange electricity crackling all over his body, Marla stepped to one side and waved the others through the gate. She followed them before hesitating. Turning around she came back and kicked the soldier a couple of times in the stomach.  
  
"That's for the scum remark."  
  
-----  
  
After the incident with the guard at the entrance, the four of them encountered no other WORKS members, the only resistance provided by robots under Military control. These were easily despatched and progress was swift till they reached a room with a large computer terminal and a locked door at the far end. While the Doctor and Elenor interrogated the terminal for possible information, the two RAngers kept themselves busy with hacking the door. Surprisingly, the door opened within a couple of centiBeats of them even trying.  
  
"Is that her?" Asked Bernie as he pointed down the newly unveiled corridor.  
  
Marla narrowed her eyes as she caught a glimpse of a dark red form slinking into the distance.  
  
"That could be. Doc! Elenor! Get a move on, I think we've spotted her!"  
  
The two RAngers set off in a sprint towards their target, but halted almost immediately after clusters of traps sprung out of the ground, set off by their footfalls.  
  
"How come she didn't set off the traps?"  
  
"You go..." Said Marla drawing out her Varistas. "... I'll cover you."  
  
He nodded grimly and made a break for it, head down arms up to protect his face if Marla missed even one. She in turn jogged slowly behind him, photon bullets blazing, each shot a model of precision. Having run the gauntlet and crossed more than half the distance between them and the missing Android, Bernie sought refuge in an intermediate room while he waited for Marla to catch up. As she neared her expression became of one of discomfort and she seemed to have trouble running.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked her, voice full of concern.  
  
"That's... Definitely... Ult..." Said Marla, struggling to speak.  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"The Mag cell... It's making me... Feel too good... Turn around, I have to... Remove it."  
  
Distraction dealt with, the pair set off again, Bernie on point, Marla as designated 'shooter'. They emerged from the second corridor section into a large cavernous room. The dark red RAcaseal stood near the entrance staring off into space. She was perfectly stationary but clung to a rifle identical to that of Doctor Montague's close to her chest, as if hoping it would protect her from something.  
  
"Why are you still following me?" Spoke Ult suddenly. "I will decide my own destination. Someone is calling me, I must go, I will go to her."  
  
"What?" Asked Marla. "Go to who?"  
  
"Huh? Who's there? Doctor? Elenor?" Said Ult, seeming as if coming out of a dream.  
  
Montague and his companion entered the room.  
  
"I'm so relieved that you're alright Ult." Said Montague.  
  
"Don't come here... I can't... Calling me... Someone is calling me. From the edge... I..." Every word Ult spoke seemed to be laboured.  
  
"Hmmm... Ult isn't acting normal. Elenor, please restrain your sister immediately."  
  
"Y-Yes." Said Elenor uncertainly.  
  
She stepped hesitantly towards Ult who had begun to shake slightly as green energy began to coalesce around her body. It built up faster and faster as Elenor neared her, culminating in a brilliant flash and a gently fading ring of energy that descended into the ground and disappeared as Ult had just done.  
  
"She disappeared, what an amazing phenomenon!" Exclaimed Montague. "She seems to be reacting to something, could it be the abnormal photons that I've been detecting in this area?"  
  
"Doctor! Look!" Said Elenor.  
  
The three others gathered around Elenor to see what had got her so excited. She pointed at the business end of her Meteor Smash gun, its end still smoking slightly having come so close to Ult before she vanished. Marla crouched in front of it and examined it closer. Its surface was rough and damaged in an unusual way... In a way she had seen before.  
  
"Bernie, remember cat-lady?"  
  
"Yeah." Replied Bernie, going all dreamy.  
  
"No. I mean, do you remember when she showed us her PSU? It was covered with the same damage. I think she encountered Ult yesterday. She mentioned that she was in the Mines. Her clothes were probably taken and her memory erased so that no one would see the effect caused by the energy."  
  
"Hmmm." Said Montague thinking deeply. "If Ult was already in this state yesterday then I think it's even more imperative that we find her. Who knows what those photons could be doing to her internal components. Which way should we head now?"  
  
"Don't look at me!" Protested Marla. "I had to remove that Mag cell or I would never get any work done."  
  
Elenor paused for a moment. "That way!"  
  
-----  
  
The purple clad HUnewearl knelt in front of the door's control panel and fiddled with the wires some more. If WORKS had gone through the trouble of locking this door then whatever was behind it must be of importance, it was just a shame that she did not have such a natural affinity for technology. Her ears pricked up as they picked up the sound of something '_unusual_', a sound not heard before in the Mines. Her other senses caught up rapidly, danger?  
  
She spun around just in time to see a dark red female Android materialise in front of the closed door on her right and walk across the room towards the door on her left. She was tempted to activate her weapon but the Android appeared to be ignoring her presence. When the Android reached the far door she vanished in a shower of energy. The HUnewearl thought about it for a moment before resuming her work on the door's electronics.  
  
MiliBeats later she heard something else. A group of people rapidly approaching from the same direction the Android had come filled her with panic. The room she was in was a small T-junction with no real hiding places. There was only one option left for her...  
  
-----  
  
The door slid open slowly and the four Hunters rushed impatiently inside.  
  
"Which way now?" Asked Marla.  
  
"I-I'm not sure. Her signal is close but I cannot get a proper reading." Replied Elenor.  
  
Marla cast a glance around the room. There were two exits, one in front and one on the left. The left one was locked but Ult's habit of teleporting _through_ doors guaranteed nothing. Sitting beside the locked door was a white fox, but not a normal white fox. This one had black stripes, four tails, a shock of green hair, gold earrings in each ear and purple leggings. Marla raised an eyebrow and approached it while Montague tried to find a way to boost Elenor's sensitivity.  
  
The fox watched her approach with some trepidation. Marla bent over and stared at it closely. The fox stared back.  
  
"You look familiar somehow..." She remarked.  
  
"No I don't." Replied the fox.  
  
"Oh, must be my imagination then." Said Marla returning back to the others.  
  
"If we get no luck with tracking her, I suggest we find the next WORKS soldier who comes along and ask them _politely_ where Ult is." Said Bernie frustratedly.  
  
"Excuse me? Are you looking for a red robot lady?"  
  
The Hunters all looked in the direction of the voice only to see a HUnewearl with green hair, dressed in purple standing by the locked door.  
  
"Yes we are! Did you see her?" Asked Montague.  
  
"Yes, she went that way." Said the mysterious HUnewearl pointing at the final exit.  
  
"Not that I don't trust you, because I don't, but who the heck are you and how did you get into a WORKS restricted area?" Demanded Marla.  
  
"My name's K'Tani and I'm just an ordinary Hunter with no special abilities just like you. I'm here because I'm investigating what WORKS is up to."  
  
"And what is WORKS up to exactly?"  
  
"I'm still investigating, but they've been installing devices all across these Mines. I overheard a couple of them talking about it one time. They said they were putting in 'Photon Amplifiers' if that makes any sense."  
  
"Well Doc? Does it mean anything to you?"  
  
"Hmmm, I'm not sure but I know it's definitely not good news for us... Or Ult."  
  
"Doc? You're a Doctor?" Said an alarmed K'Tani. "I... I must be going."  
  
"Wait K'Tani! You could join our group and..." Marla tailed off, K'Tani had vanished and where she once stood was a purple banana slug with green hair.  
  
"She's vanished! Just like Ult!" Exclaimed Bernie.  
  
"We don't have time for this. Let's get going." Said Marla.  
  
-----  
  
The door-light switched from red to green and it slid open with a smooth whoosh. An orange and green RAcast brandishing a newspaper peered into the room.  
  
"Bloody sound-proof doors! People can't hear me shouting that it's occupied." Fumed an angry Garanz Mk II.  
  
He took a step forward before slipping and falling to the ground with a crash.  
  
"Oh great! Who decided to leave a banana slug _there_?"  
  



	20. Out Of Time

**----- Chapter 19 : Out Of Time -----**

  
  
"Are we there yet?" Moaned Bernie.  
  
"It seems that Ult has jumped to another part of the Mines." Explained Montague. "She's definitely heading in a particular direction, specifically towards the entrance of the Ruins. But this does mean that we're going to have to go around the long way."  
  
"No sense complaining about it Bernie." Said Marla. "It's already late at night, we're just as tired as you but..."  
  
"But?" Queried Bernie.  
  
He quickly raised his Flame Visit when he saw the reason Marla stopped speaking. A RAmar in a sleek, black and white stealth armour was pointing a Yasminkov 2000H handgun squarely between her eyes.  
  
"You really should try making less noise." The RAmar said in a low, rough voice. "If I was a soldier still I could have killed the lot of you in the blink of an eye."  
  
The man lowered his arm and re-holstered his gun.  
  
"I guess if you're thinking of heading North, and it sounds like you are, you wouldn't last half a Beat without help from me."  
  
"Who are you that we should be asking for help from the likes of you?" Said Marla disdainfully.  
  
"Voshay Marrik's the name. Sneaking around heavily protected facilities used to be my day job, at least until I decided to go for something a little more relaxing, like being a Hunter."  
  
"Let me guess, you're running around a restricted area because you're also investigating what WORKS is up to right?"  
  
"Nope. There's a video-game convention later this month. I thought I get some practise in for the look-a-like contest."  
  
"Really? And who do you look like?"  
  
"What? Don't tell me you can't see the resemblance..." Voshay held his chin and tilted his head left and right. "Come on! Solid Snake! You know who Solid Snake is right?"  
  
"Sorry, I find real life to be much more interesting that playing video-games." Retorted Marla.  
  
"Shame then. I think you'd make an excellent Cammy."  
  
"You know, I'd like to see that." Piped up Bernie.  
  
"I think we should leave aside the discussion of whether I would look good in a skin-tight leotard and bodypaint or not, because I would. What's up ahead?"  
  
"Military issue RAcasts patrolling the area. Motion, infrared and audio sensing models. If one of them spots you it'll bring the whole place down upon your heads faster than the time it takes to drop a telepipe. But you're in luck. I've been studying their search routines so I can get you through. If you use your radar you'll be able to work out which direction their facing too."  
  
"Excuse me? Our what?" Asked Marla.  
  
"You know, your radar. The box in the top-right of the screen?" Said Voshay as he pointed into the space above his head.  
  
"Uh, I can't see anything there." Said Bernie as he squinted at the empty space above Voshay. "What am I looking for? What screen?"  
  
"You guys made this far without radar? What kind of amateurs are you?" Questioned Voshay gruffly.  
  
He soon found himself on the business end of a Varista.  
  
"Enough foreplay. Take us all the way already." Said Marla solemnly.  
  
-----  
  
Voshay Marrik was a good as his word, guiding the intrepid quartet through the heavily protected section. As they soon found out, the Military may have been intensely paranoid about protecting its own interests but that did not mean that they did not farm out the defence contracts to the lowest bidder. The detecting abilities of the sentry Androids was so poor that unless you stood within two metres in front of them, they could not find you.  
  
Despite offers of financial reward or threats to life and limb Voshay refused to accompany them further into the Mines than the patrol limits. His reasoning was that 'there were bound to be other groups of Hunters wishing to sneak in still and that they would need his services'. Guide now behind them, this new section was different to the previous ones. Monitoring equipment and terminals dotted the walls, while the 'Photon Amplifiers' K'Tani had mentioned earlier directly evident, no attempt made to hide their locations.  
  
"Master, I'm detecting Ult directly ahead in the next room." Said Elenor suddenly.  
  
The three of them broke into a run, Elenor waddling in the rear. The door before them sliding open to reveal a large triangular room divided into two sections. Once again Ult seemed to be waiting, if not for them, for something. They approached her carefully this time, a faint aura of photon energy swirling around her, making them cautious in case she had discovered some new tricks.  
  
"Ult, why do you keep running away? Please come back to us." Implored Montague.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do." Ult's words were different, they sounded... _Bitter._ "I want... I want to be free... _I want to evolve._ Stuck inside a capsule... _Underneath the ground_. I'm sick of it all."  
  
The rage in her final words was almost palatable, but she would speak no more. Instead she was lit by the same energy that swelled to engulf her and with a flash she was gone again.  
  
"Master, I cannot detect her nearby." Said Elenor sadly.  
  
"Aha! I've finally found you! I'm not sure how you got in here and I'll give you credit for getting this far, but your luck has just run out."  
  
They turned to see Major Leo Crysalis enter the room flanked by two heavy-duty RAcasts each equipped with a mean looking rifle. The Major himself sported a wicked looking Katana, definitely not standard Military issue. A cacophony of clanking from behind informed the group that a phalanx of Gilchic robots were moving into position. They were now surrounded.  
  
"I'll take care of the Doctor later." Continued Leo. "First, I'll teach you to respect the power of WORKS..."  
  
The whole room shook as his well-rehearsed speech was interrupted by the impromptu earthquake. This was no normal earthquake however. The vibrations felt almost _regular_, as if it was being created by an unnatural source.  
  
"What? What's happening? Could our operation have caused this?" Shouted out Leo as he struggled to maintain his balance. "We didn't predict anything like this!"  
  
The quake subsided as rapidly as it had begun. One of the RAcasts began to speak:  
  
"Sensors have detected enemies. Estimating a large number of creatures."  
  
"Impossible! This whole area should be under control of WORKS, but why are they... Is it due to the abnormal photon effect that the Doctor predicted? If that's the case then I'll destroy everything! I will show you what the Military can do... Say your last prayer and prepare to die!"  
  
A flurry of photons later and it was all over. Major Leo found himself flanked by two expensive piles of junk with a scattering of Gilchic spares in support. Bernie took a step forward and jammed his Flame Visit against Leo's crotch.  
  
"Now let's see who you really are!" Said Marla pulling of Leo's rubber mask to reveal... "Mr. Henderson, the haunted amusement park owner?"  
  
"Zoinks!" Exclaimed Montague.  
  
"Jinkies!" Exclaimed Elenor.  
  
"And I would've got away with it too, if it wasn't for you meddling kids." Said the sullen Mr. Henderson.  
  
"Let's try that again." Said Marla pulling off the rubber mask to reveal... "Mome the scientist?"  
  
"Zoinks!" Exclaimed Montague.  
  
"And I would've got away with it too, if-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Who else is under there?" Marla pulled off the rubber mask to reveal... "My evil twin sister Carla?"  
  
"I didn't know you had a twin sister!" Said Bernie grinning maniacally for no reason whatsoever.  
  
"Yeah, well I don't like to talk about her because she's an embarrassment to the family. What with being evil and all. Besides... I don't feel like arresting her today." Marla said removing Carla's mask to reveal Leo once more.  
  
"The power of WORKS... Is this... It?" Said a broken Leo. "I won't be able to face the Commander like this. I'll never let scum like you disrupt this noble operation. I won't let you get away with this, ha ha ha ha, I'll blow us all apart!"  
  
With those words Leo leapt back a short distance and pressed a big red button on his arm-mounted PSU. Immediately a siren blared out and red flashing lights on the walls filled them all with a sense of dread. With the laughter of a crazed man, Leo turned tail and ran through the nearest door and it locked firmly behind him.  
  
"Master, I'm detecting Ult again, she's in the Ruins." Said Elenor.  
  
"Everyone! To the Transporter quickly!" Marla said as she gave Bernie's bottom a playful smack.  
  
Bernie stopped, an indignant look upon his face.  
  
"You see? That's what I'm talking about! That's the reason we broke up. You were always serious with everyone else but never with me. You were never serious about _us_."  
  
"Is that really what you think? The reason I was never serious with you..." She cupped his face in her hands. "... Was because you were the only one I _could_ be unserious with. With you I could be myself."  
  
"I don't think 'unserious' is a word." He replied, a hint of a smile on his lips.  
  
"Ah Elenor, it's touching to see young people in love." Said Montague.  
  
"Master? You wish me to touch them?"  
  
"Uh... Maybe later..." He coughed loudly. "While I would recommend that you two love-birds get a room, with a two-way mirror, the sirens we hear right now are of the 'self-destructing facility' type. I suggest we retire to a safe distance first."  
  
They ran up to the Transporter that linked this place to site two of WORKS's operations based in the Ruins.  
  
"Ult's an older model but completely autonomous. She shouldn't become that unstable, even if someone tried to control her." Montague informed them.  
  
He waited until Bernie and Marla had stepped into the Transporter and vanished before adding, "Why would Ult's evolutionary emotion device be activated now?"  
  
He and Elenor then followed the RAngers in.  



	21. It's The End Of The World As We Know It ...

**----- Chapter 20 : It's The End Of The World As We Know It... And I Feel Fine -----**

  
  
"Kori, remind me again why we are down here." Said the blue-haired HUnewearl dressed in red and black as she twirled her Brionac and sliced another airborne Claw with ease.  
  
"Mistress Ame, you should not question Mistress Kori's motives." Said the black RAcaseal as it paused to reload its Anti-Android Rifle.  
  
"It's okay Kaseifu. Since she's helping us I suppose it's within her rights to ask me the same question six or seven times." Replied the FOnewearl dressed in blue called Kori.  
  
"Well, it's all well and good me asking that many times, but at least give me an answer just once!... And for the Light's sake, look out behind you!" Warned Ame.  
  
Kori seemed almost surprised that a Dimenian would be in the Ruins and more importantly that it would like to give her the kind of hug that the Surgeon General would issue health-warnings about. Showing little concern, she raised her free hand and a storm of ice shards flew at and through the vile creature, tearing it to shreds.  
  
"We're here because it's Shi's birthday next week and I want to find him a gift that's unique." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
At the mention of Shi's name, the three females sighed.  
  
"Well that's one mystery solved. The other is, what is the deal with the siren? Did you break something in here? I mean you can be quite careless with those ice techs sometimes."  
  
Kori merely stuck out her tongue at Ame.  
  
-----  
  
Marla could not help but shiver as she stepped out from the Transporter pad into the Ruins. She had always found the entire place too creepy to bear and so had only visited once before. This place was different in appearance to where she had been previously. There the walls and floor were blue stone, cold and hard, dark places where the demons could lie in wait. Here was brighter but more organic, some how worse and her discomfort grew with every passing Beat.  
  
Bernie emerged a few miliBeats later and it was all she could do to not hug him tightly and cry until he took her home. It was only after the Doctor and Elenor arrived that Marla realised she could still hear the siren in the distance. She raised that point with Montague.  
  
"Interesting..." Was all he could say, but he immediately set himself upon the Transporter's computer in the hope that it was linked up to WORKS's netWORKS.  
  
"I've got some good news and some bad news." He said finally.  
  
"What's the good news?" Asked Marla.  
  
"The good news is that I'm a very good hacker! Ha ha ha ha!"  
  
"O... Kay. And the bad news would be?"  
  
"In a little over fourteen Beats enough explosive to put us into orbit will... Er... You know... Put us into orbit."  
  
"Fourteen Beats? Crap! That gives us about twenty minutes then!" Said Bernie.  
  
The others looked at him strangely.  
  
"What?" He protested. "I don't have any lines in this chapter."  
  
"Fortunately, the good news is that I have located the computer with which to deactivate it."  
  
"And the bad news?" Asked Marla.  
  
"We now have only thirteen Beats in which to get there. But the good news is-"  
  
"Uh Doc?" She interrupted him. "Can we continue this conversation while we run for our lives?"  
  
-----  
  
Ame stood back and surveyed their handiwork. Despite the rather annoying siren to distract them, they had successfully devastated the entire field of enemies. Their corpses littered the ground, dissolving into pools of purple goo. Kori and Kaseifu sifted amongst the remains on the lookout for something rare, something that would make a suitable gift for Shi.  
  
All three females sighed in unison. But there was something else...  
  
"Ready yourself!" Warned Ame.  
  
Kori gave her a blank look.  
  
"Point. Weapon. At. Monster." Said Ame condescendingly.  
  
The doors nearest them opened and four Hunters burst through running as fast as they could. These new arrivals noticed that they had stumbled onto what might look like a terrible massacre at first glance, but coming to a halt with all the purple blood on the floor was too difficult a task. The four skidded for several metres before falling to the ground and sliding along to crash against the far wall, ending up in a heap.  
  
"Okay, which one of you pervs is fondling my ass?" Demanded the RAmarl.  
  
"I am." Replied the RAcaseal. "Do you not find it pleasurable?"  
  
The RAmarl then proceeded to attempt to shoot the RAcaseal while the RAmar and a FOnwem they recognised as Doctor Montague held her back. A floating sweatdrop briefly appeared on Ame, Kori and Kaseifu.  
  
"We don't have time... For this..." Montague said straining to hold back the RAmarl's arm. "We only have about five... More Beats till the Ruins explode."  
  
"Uh... I couldn't over help hearing you mention that the Ruins are going to explode shortly. Should we be worried?" Asked Ame uncertainly.  
  
-----  
  
Introductions and explanations made on the run, it was rather fortuitous that they had run into Ame, Kori and Kaseifu. The trio were incredibly powerful and made short work of anything the Ruins might have thrown up in their way and they quickly reached their destination.  
  
The room itself was large with a high ceiling, it had multiple entrances set against each of the four walls and in the middle was a raised plateau with a computer terminal plugged into a large crystal monument. The plateau was separated off from the rest of the room by a seemingly bottomless trench. They stood before the plateau and examined it.  
  
"There's a transporter pad up there, but the other pad must be through one of those other doors." Said Montague. "Even with the seven of us it will take too long to search them all and we only have one Beat left!"  
  
"May I make a suggestion?" Ask Kori. "Why take the transporter? There are other ways..."  
  
The FOnewearl took a sideways glance at the gap in question before giving a casual wave of her Twinkle Star wand. With a fainting cracking and grinding sound, the air before them rippled and condensed into a stairway of ice leading up to the top of the platform.  
  
"That's great!" Said Montague as he dashed up the stairs, the others in tow.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse us... We'd prefer not to be here in case you fail... Not that you would of course. We have full confidence in you." Said Kori giving them a nervous thumbs-up as she and her companions vanished into a telepipe.  
  
Montague scanned the terminal for something particular. He spotted it, a big red button labelled 'Press this to stop self-destruct sequence'. He pressed it confidently.  
  
"Countdown halted at 0.126 Beats." Said a soothing female voice.  
  
"I am genius!" Proclaimed Montague.  
  
-----  
  
In another part of the Ruins...  
  
"Ha ha ha ha! We're almost there, Ult. I must deliver you to the designated location and then the operation will be complete. Those guys must have figured out that they've been duped by now! We'd better hurry."  
  
Leo did not notice that as Ult was following behind him she started to glow brightly...  
  
-----  
  
Montague's fingers danced upon the keyboard as he navigated its menus in search of data.  
  
"I see..." He said. "So it means that this order was not given by Leo, but it must have come from someone with special plans for Elenor. There's no way they could have pulled it off with this kind of setup, but... If the program is still running around, that means... It looks like they had this all planned out, they did this just to keep us here. I can't believe we fell for such a simple trap."  
  
Montague turned and looked at the two RAngers before continuing.  
  
"First of all this self-destruct program bought them some time. Their ultimate objective is to release Ult's power, the abnormal photons were catalyst... It... Well, they planned to trigger the circuit I hid inside of Ult, What a simple plan! I can't believe their stupidity though, they still won't be able to control anything! I just can't take it anymore! How could they believe that they'd ever actually control such power? That primitive equipment could never contain that kind of power! Not just this area, but the whole infrastructure of Ragol would... Phew... Anyway, we don't have much time..."  
  
-----  
  
"Uh... My body. My body is heating up."  
  
"That's odd Ult, I haven't touched you... Holy crap!" Shouted Leo when he saw the glowing particles of energy swirling around Ult.  
  
"I can't take this. Let me go free!"  
  
Leo took a step back shielding his eyes from the increasing levels of light being emitted by the Android.  
  
"No! She's going out of control! This wasn't predicted by the simulation! How much power does this thing have? Okay... Good girl, calm down Ult..."  
  
"No! Don't come any closer..."  
  
The light filled his view as a wave of golden energy swelled out from her...  
  
-----  
  
"Doc look!" Called out Marla pointing to the floor below them.  
  
Ult was walking there in full view, but did not respond to their calls. When she reached a door she vanished in a burst of photons.  
  
-----  
  
_I am alone now. And yet... Never alone. Is this what it means to be free? Somebody come and get me..._  
  
-----  
  
"Doctor? Elenor?"  
  
It had taken some time to search for her due to her ability to teleport, but the ever increasing spikes of energy soon gave Ult's position away.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Great timing, there's no way out! Don't move Ult!" Said Montague as they moved in to surround her.  
  
"I'm so glad you're safe. I was worried sick!" Said Elenor keeping her Meteor Smash subtly trained on her sister.  
  
"Elenor... Thank you. But... I must... Ugh! My body... _Need to get out_... My body is heating up... _Get outside_..."  
  
Once more energy began to coalesce around Ult's torso.  
  
"No! Ult is fusing with the abnormal photons... My poor baby! Idiots! WORKS and their simplistic plans... Ult wasn't made to handle this, she's still a prototype! She's not built to take this kind of punishment, the abnormal energy... Elenor! Quickly, download Ult's data!"  
  
"Doctor? Y-Yes, I understand." Said Elenor as she moved in closer to initiate data transfer.  
  
"Listen to me while I am still... Myself." Said Ult struggling to speak every word. "Doctor, Elenor..."  
  
"U..Ult..." Said Elenor sadly.  
  
"Elenor! Don't stop, continue the download!" Commanded Montague.  
  
"I. I... I've always been inside the capsule in the lab. I want freedom... Elenor, I always envied you."  
  
The energy gathering around the RAcaseal was starting to become green and building in speed. Elenor became uncertain and moved back to a more safer distance.  
  
"I wanted to create my future with my own hands, that was my dream. Then... I received a telepathic call from Ragol. It called to me... '_I want to free myself_' it said. Whatever it was it wanted the same thing I did, because even now..."  
  
Her speech was punctuated by a large tremor of the same kind they had experienced in the Mines. It was as if the ground was trying to swallow up Ult before she could reveal its dark secrets. It gradually subsided into a constant, low-level rumble.  
  
"No, it didn't matter what the reason was. I just needed someone to prod me... But it turned out I was just being selfish. I never knew that... I had it inside me. It feels strange, it doesn't feel like it's part of me. It's like a creature that thirsts for fresh blood. Insane... Hungry... And I was the same as that... Something... I had that hunger. A hunger for freedom, to be like Elenor. My control device could not hold me back from my desire for freedom. When the soldiers offered me a way out I knew I must take it. The kidnapping was my idea, I didn't want you to think I was leaving you, I didn't want to make you angry. I... I should've listened to you, Doctor. I should never have come down to Ragol, I'm so sorry, Can you forgive me?"  
  
Montague tried to suppress a tear as he silently mouthed the words "I forgive you."  
  
"Doctor. Elenor. Complete strangers. You came to get me. Thank you for risking your lives for me..."  
  
In addition to the photons building up around her, there was now an eerie, bright red glow, seemingly coming from her surface.  
  
"Ugh! AHHHH! AHHHHHH!" Cried out Ult in pain.  
  
The quake began to build up in intensity like it was trying to match the spectacular light show before their eyes.  
  
"... My final request..." Said Ult, barely audible over the din of the quake. "... Leave, run away..."  
  
Ult turned and walked towards the ravine that had been behind her. Just as it seemed like she intended to plunge in, she teleported clear to the other side of the room.  
  
"Elenor..." Said Montague creating a telepipe. "It's too dangerous to stay any longer."  
  
They all ran into the telepipe, the last thing Marla saw was Ult's energy mass reach critical before a wall of pure light surged towards her and then nothing but blackness.  
  
-----  
  
_Thank you_  
  



	22. Can We Please Just End The Madness Now?

**----- Epilogue : Can We Please Just End The Madness Now? -----**

  
  
Darkness. Pain. No, not pain. An ache. A dull ache that spread through the entire body bringing with it a brightness that filled the entire world. The brightness brought with it sound, a faint murmur at first, climbing to a roar. The sound brought with it a smell, bitter and acrid... And sweet. The smell of disinfectant and... Perfume?  
  
"Where..? Where am I?" Said Marla trying to rise.  
  
"Please miss! You shouldn't try and get up yet, you've been through a lot." Came a gentle female voice.  
  
The world swam back into focus and she was confronted with the sight of one of the newman nurses that worked at the Guild hospital standing at her bedside. She knew immediately she was at the Guild hospital since the nurse's uniform was almost criminally short, there was little surprise as to why Hunters were so eager to throw themselves into danger.  
  
"You should relax now, you're safe. You've been in a coma for two days..."  
  
"Two days?!" Exclaimed Marla trying to rise again.  
  
The nurse was forced to press Marla's shoulders back down to stop her from leaving for several moments before Marla eventually relaxed again.  
  
"Yes, but don't worry, you've had a constant guardian angel by your bedside..." The nurse said as she straightened up again and indicated to the corner or the room.  
  
Standing against the wall in as a nonchalant fashion as he could manage was Bernie. He looked her in the eyes and gave her his widest grin.  
  
"Looks like you did alright kid."  
  
"He was very concerned for your well-being. He nearly never left the room and he was insistent that you be given a thorough sponge bath every one hundred and fifty Beats. I took care of that duty personally." Said the nurse smiling innocently.  
  
"Oh he did, did he?" Said Marla raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. He said that it was very necessary on account of the problem you have with uncontrolled sweating. I made sure to wash every nook and cranny as he instructed..."  
  
"OH HE DID, DID HE?!"  
  
With the speed of a cobra Marla had thrown off her covers, rummaged through the drawer of the bedside stand and pointed her Varista at his head.  
  
"Wait! Wait! It was all a misundersta-"  
  
Bang  
  
-----  
  
"Hello? Hello? Echo! Is there anyone there?" Shouted Leo into the darkness that pressed in around him.  
  
A surge of high-energy photons had swept through the area rendering his communicator and any WORKS terminals inoperative. Now he was down there alone and helpless. Well, not alone for long...  
  
-----  
  
The BATHUnewearl sighed loudly as she proceeded to soap herself down delicately. She enjoyed taking her time when doing this, she loved the sensations that coursed through her firm, supple body as her hands explored every centimetre of herself, this was her third bar of soap so far. Suddenly she hesitated... Something was terribly wrong.  
  
"What exactly do you think you're doing?" She demanded.  
  
The FOnewearl with the crazy hat paused as she half-lowered her cute, petite behind into the water.  
  
"I... Uh... Well I'd been running around all day and was so tired and sweaty that I needed to take a bath. I figured your door was open..." She indicated with a thumb the gaping hole in the bathroom wall that lead to the street packed with gawping on-lookers. "... And my house is so far away, I thought it would be more convenient if I stopped here."  
  
"I _really_ need to remember to get that fixed." Said the BATHnewearl resignedly.  
  
"But don't worry, I brought my own soap!" Said the FOnewearl holding up a plastic bag filled with bars of soap.  
  
-----  
  
Nasca lowered the tip of his sword slowly till it just rested upon the ground. The constant effort of concentration was exhausting, the sweat collecting across his brow. His only consolation was that his opponent, Zi'Zuku, was in a similar enough physical state. Zi'Zuku's heavy breathing amplified by the mask that he wore.  
  
"How long do you think you can keep this up for?" Nasca asked him.  
  
"_Long enough to see you dead._" Hissed the FOnewm.  
  
A loud snoring caused both combatants to stop. They looked around and were amazed to see that their audience had fallen asleep because they had been waiting for so long for the battle to actually start. The sun had set many hundreds of Beats ago and now the only sound that could be heard were the crickets chirping in the distance. Zi'Zuku lowered his Caduceus also.  
  
"_Now what?_  
  
"Well, how about we take a coffee break? I haven't eaten all day. I could really go for some cheesecake."  
  
"_Cheesecake... Hmmm... Okay, but you tell anyone about this and I'll deny it vigorously shortly before eating your spleen raw._"  
  
"It's a deal!" Laughed Nasca as he threw an arm around his nemesis and led him towards the nearest 1000-Beat cafeteria.  
  
-----  
  
The room was almost pitch-black, faint rays of light from the street outside unable to illuminate the darkness through the large glass window. To the untrained observer, it appeared as though the room was devoid of life, but closer inspection showed that assumption to be false.  
  
On one side of the room just in front of the climbing frame was a giant shallow box filled with small, coloured, plastic balls. Gradually, the balls in one corner parted and a cloaked head emerged to silently take in the surroundings.  
  
"They'll never think of looking for me here." Said Hugh to himself.  
  
He was about to sink back down when he spotted another head at the other end of the ball pit.  
  
"Hi!" Said Logical nervously.  
  
"Find another hiding place." Snarled Hugh.  
  
"But I was here firs-"  
  
"Now!"  
  
"Fine..." Mumbled Logical climbing out. "Can I at least hide in the playhouse?"  
  
Hugh thought about it for a moment. "Sure... But you'd better not snore."  
  
-----  
  
Darkness. Pain. No, not pain. An ache. A dull ache that spread through the entire body bringing with it a brightness that filled the entire world. The brightness brought with it sound, a faint murmur at first, climbing to a roar. The sound brought with it a smell, bitter and acrid... And sweet. The smell of disinfectant and... Perfume? No, not perfume... Aftershave?  
  
"Where..? Where am I?" Said Bernie trying to rise.  
  
"Please sir! You shouldn't try and get up yet, you've been through a lot." Came a gentle male voice.  
  
The world swam back into focus and he was confronted with the sight of one of the burly male orderlies that worked at the Guild hospital standing at his bedside. Looking down at himself proved difficult on account of the neck-brace that held his head in place.  
  
"After you blacked-out you suffered a concussion and some heavy bruising to the chest and ribs from repeated kicking." Continued the Orderly.  
  
"Concussion?" Queried the confused RAmar.  
  
"But don't worry about a thing. I have instructions from a Ms. Decker that you are to be given sponge baths every one hundred and fifty Beats. I'll be taking care of that duty _personally._"  
  
-----  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
In Pioneer City's central park, all the pigeons flew up into the sky.  
  
-----  
  
Marla put her hands behind her head and reclined back comfortably in the big, black, leather chair that she had bought today for her office. She grinned broadly at the thought of the expression on Bernie's face when the orderly delivered his lines. It had cost her a cool thousand Meseta to set up the joke, but it had been totally worth it. Besides, once Bernie had recovered, she fully intended to get her money's worth out of him in backrubs, full body massages and '_personal services_'.  
  
Yes, life was good again. Montague was a genius, even if it was a twisted sort of genius. Ult had been recovered and was now in the process of being rebuilt. WORKS's sinister plans for whatever secrets the Ruins held had been foiled and their operations dealt a stinging blow. Hugh 'the blade's name had been cleared of any wrong-doing (this time) and all the loose ends had been neatly tied up.  
  
And yet...  
  
Marla could not help feel empty once more. That day had been a real rollercoaster ride of emotion. Thrills, spills and chills enough to last an ordinary person a lifetime. And yet...  
  
"Why is it so damn boring? I just wish something would happen!"  
  
The door to her office burst open...  
  



End file.
